


The Taste Of You

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires, this is so au it's laughable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Robron AU. Aaron is a vampire. He's lived for years going from place to place, never settling down. He's come to the decision that he has to go home, even though he doesn't feel like he belongs anywhere at all. Once there, he is tempted by a certain blond man and things unravel from there.Rated Explicit for later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self indulgent, and a robron vampire AU is something I've wanted to play with for ages, but I always sort of held back because I didn't think anyone would want to read it. And it took a while to sort out the way the vampire part would work in this story too, which I think I've got sorted now!
> 
> I can't promise when I'm going to update, because I'm writing this mainly for myself and maybe 3 other people who want to read it. If vampires aren't your thing, probably don't read!

 

Aaron knew he needed to move on. He’d been living here, keeping himself to himself for six months, and that was way too long to stay in one place. He was pretty sure his landlord had figured out who… or more specifically, _**what** _ he was, but luckily he seemed to like a quiet life and wouldn’t say anything as long as he thought Aaron wasn’t dangerous. He’d given the landlord notice, and there was no denying the relief on his face when Aaron said he’d be out in two weeks.

He didn’t own many possessions, it didn’t suit his almost nomadic lifestyle, so there wasn't much to pack up. Whenever he started to believe he’d found somewhere to settle down, something would come on the news, something would unnerve him, scare him, making him move away in the middle of the night.

As if on cue, on the news that night was a story of a vampire killing a human. “Shit.” Aaron watched the run down with interest, taking in the major points. Completely drained. No visible wound. With these stories it was always present in the things they didn’t say. “No apparent cause of death” always meant it was a vampire related one. This was going to be big news, she was seventeen and pretty, Aaron saw, looking at the photo or her. And now dead.

Aaron couldn’t stay here. Birmingham city centre, that was too close to him. He had to leave. He’d had absolutely nothing to do with it, but if his landlord implied to the police that he was renting to a vampire… he’d be looked at by the authorities and that was the last thing he wanted. Aaron decided instantly not to wait for his notice to expire on the flat, he packed a bag of his things, left the key on the side with a note, and left in the middle of the night. There always had to be one to ruin it. Why couldn’t they control themselves? They knew what killing so publicly like that would entail for the whole lot of them, complete persecution.

Humans and vampires begrudgingly lived side by side in a sort of hesitant truce. Vampires didn’t kill, humans didn’t hunt them down. It worked. Until some idiot lost control of himself and killed a teenager in the middle of Birmingham. Stories like this one ramped the tension up and it was why so many vampires, so many of us Aaron thought to himself, stayed hidden in secret. Having everyone cower from you whenever they saw you wasn’t the way Aaron wanted to live. He’d not chosen this, he never wanted to be abnormal living this half life, it had been forced upon him, and now he had no choice but to always be in the shadows. He didn’t want to voluntarily sign up to the vampire register, because while that may offer some protection of prejudice, he could guarantee that the police would be on his door already, if he were on that damned list.

Aaron sighed and looked around the dingy flat. Probably wasn’t a bad thing that he was leaving, all things told. When stuck with nowhere left to run to, Aaron did the thing that came naturally to him. He returned home.

* * *

Aaron traveled only by night north towards Yorkshire. Mostly hitch hiking. But he didn’t exactly have the right face when he was looking to hitch a ride in the middle of the night, so it took more days than he’d have liked, especially when he was tired and hungry. He arrived in Emmerdale at about 11pm, there was still plenty of people around and Aaron remembered it was a Saturday night. He’d probably have to lie low for a bit before sneaking into the pub and his mums. He didn't want the fuss or the attention. One thing felt so clear though, he was thirsty. He hadn’t fed for two weeks now and the ache was pulling at his concentration, stretching out into his entire body. As he saw people milling out the front of the pub, laughing and drinking, Aaron realised he was subconsciously looking for a target. The next one he could grab and drink from. He needed blood, now.

The door of the pub opened and Aaron watched from the shadows of the hedge as three people came out. His nostrils flared because someone smelled delicious, and it was one of the men. He could scent him already. Watching keenly, he could tell the woman, a small brunette was very drunk. The two men were standing too close, he couldn’t separate which one was the good one, his target.

“I’ll take her home,” the blond man said. 

“Are you sure?” the other man said.

“Yeah, you go back to Katie,“ the blond said. “Vic’ll be fine.”

The shorter stockier man nodded and left. This was usually when Aaron would pounce, someone alone in the middle of the night, walking down the lane? Perfect. But the one who’d left wasn’t the one making Aaron’s mouth water. It was the blond man, he saw now, leather jacket wrapped around him. Wrist and elbow was going to be tricky then, it’d have to be from the neck. That wasn’t Aaron’s preference, it usually led to him losing control because of the temptation. He followed them silently towards the woman, Vic’s house, the man making sure she got inside safely.

“I dint need youto walk m home,” she slurred as he almost deposited her through her open front door.

“I see that,” the man said with humour. “Just making sure you’re safe." Vic smiled at him, eyes soft. "See you tomorrow.” Vic smiled again, then closed the door and the man rolled his eyes. Aaron watched with interest, then delight that he was walking away from the main lights of the village, into the darkness of the lanes.

Aaron moved quickly, he hurried ahead of the man, then walked into his path, grabbing his arm hard and pulling him towards the hedge. He’d be quick. He could feel the muscles in the strangers body tightening, trying to get away, but Aaron was far stronger.

“Don’t struggle,” he said harshly.

“Fuck off,” the man said quickly, Aaron jerking the strangers head backwards quickly, finding the vein and biting down hard. “Ah!” the man called out, body still tight with tension, the urge to run and flee pouring from him. Aaron removed his mouth with difficulty, the warm flood of blood already getting to him after just one taste.

“Stop fighting and this’ll be quick,” Aaron said, holding him still, arms tight around the struggling mans body. He reattached his mouth to his neck, the blood filling him. This man tasted even better than his scent, clear, refreshing, beautiful.

“Why can’t you ask me out first like a normal person?” he said under his breath. Aaron gave him a nudge to shut him up. Usually they lost the cockiness when they worked out they were currently prey for a vampire. Not this one it would seem.

“You’re making this longer than it needs to be, now shut up!” Aaron hissed at him. The man stayed quiet until Aaron had drunk his fill, licking the wound then pulling back. There was no mark, he'd get away with it.

“How’d I taste, then?” the blond asked, smirk on his face, though he seemed slower than before.

“You really are an arrogant arse,” Aaron said, in disbelief.

“Hey, I’m not the one who couldn’t resist,” he countered. “Not what I expected from my Saturday night.”

How could he be so confident? Was it bravado? Aaron put both hands to his face, made the stranger look into his eyes. “I was never here,” he said lowly. “You’re going to forget this. You walked Vic home, then went home yourself. Nothing else happened. Got it?” Aaron kept soothing him, looking in his blue eyes until they clouded over, and Aaron knew he wouldn’t remember. A neat trick that allowed Aaron and the others like him to survive undetected. Aaron vanished from his line of sight as soon as possible, and watched from a distance as Robert stumbled home, oblivious to what had just happened. Aaron licked the taste of the stranger off his lips, breathing out heavily. He’d enjoyed that.


	2. Chapter 2

Sated, Aaron managed to sneak in to the pub while Chas was closing up. He would talk to her in the morning, but he wanted some rest and a shower. Talking to her with the possibility of blood splattered on his T shirt wasn’t a good start. He went up the stairs and found his old bedroom exactly the way his teenage self had left it, before he’d become… well, _this_. If he was going to stay here for a while, he’d need to update stuff. It looked like a fifteen year old boys room still, other than the boxes on the left hand side that Chas had obviously been using for storage.

Aaron stripped off and got in bed. Contrary to popular belief, vampires did sleep, they just needed a lot less than humans. Not in coffins or any of that over dramatic Hollywood crap, just in a normal bed. Aaron licked his lips, still tasting his last meal and closed his eyes.

* * *

Robert awoke later on Sunday morning than he’d expected to. He hadn’t been drinking last night at all, what was wrong with him for needing that much sleep? It’d been Vic’s birthday party, so he and Andy had made nice for the evening. It hadn’t been too difficult, though Robert had managed to bite his tongue a hell of a lot. But anything for Vic.

He went downstairs and put the coffee machine on, thinking. He felt like he had a crick in the neck, like he’d slept on it awkwardly. Definitely not his usual self. His phone rang and he ignored it, seeing Lawrence’s number come up. It was a Sunday, he was not required to work on a Sunday, so Lawrence could go whistle. He’d probably answer early in the afternoon, because curiosity would get the better of him. Lawrence was hardly ever in the village anyway, Robert was in charge of running the Yorkshire branch of his empire, while Home Farm sat empty for most of the time. Robert only stayed because Lawrence paid incredibly well, enough for him to live a comfortable life in the Mill in the village, which is why he didn’t complain. No one else seemed able to put up with Lawrence White, and he knew that’s what half his salary was for.

He poured himself a coffee, letting the caffeine wake him up, though it seemed to be taking a while. Maybe he had got drunk last night, he didn’t quite remember. It would be the only thing that made sense.

* * *

“Oh, my baby!!” Chas squealed, grabbing Aaron in a tight hug as he came downstairs into the kitchen. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much!”

“Alright mum,” Aaron said, pulling back from her. “Don’t go on.”

Chas beamed anyway. “Are you staying long?”

“For a bit,” Aaron said. “If that’s okay?”

“Stay forever,” Chas said, grinning at him. Aaron would stay a while, he was tired of running. It felt good to be home, with his mum for once, and he knew this had been the right decision.

Well, until the morning news came on the telly. “You hear about that girl?” Chas said darkly, a picture of a beautiful smiling teenager on the screen. Two arrests have been made which is why it was on the news. “Terrible isn’t it?”

“Oh?” Aaron said. “Yeah, I guess. Not really been paying that much attention.”

“So young, though,” Chas said. “She died for what? Because we let monsters hide among us, because we‘re too scared to go after them properly.”

“Mum,” Aaron said exasperated. “Don’t, I can’t get all political on this before eight in the morning.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” she said with a false smile. “I’m just so happy to see you! Can I cook you breakfast?”

“Nah, you’re alright,” Aaron said. “Thought I’d go to the café.” 

“Okay love,” she said, and was distracted by the drayman, so Aaron made his escape, zipping his hoodie up before going outside.

* * *

He managed to grab a table in the corner, nursing his tea for about an hour, when that man came in, the one he’d fed from last night. He was absolutely gorgeous, and Aaron felt a jolt that had nothing to do with the scent of his blood. Pure lust. The blond was tall, in the same leather jacket as the night before, and jeans that hugged his arse beautifully. Aaron wanted to do things to him instantly, and he didn’t hide it, continuing to watch him as he ordered a bacon butty. The man turned around and saw Aaron’s eyes on him. The strangers eyes slowly went over Aaron’s figure, very blatant, very interested. Aaron moved a tiny bit, letting his legs stretch out, giving him enough to look at.

“There you go,” Bob said from behind the counter, handing over his breakfast.

“Thanks,” he said, before taking up the seat opposite Aaron. 

“That seat might be taken,” Aaron said.

“Oh well,” he replied with a shrug. “I’m Robert.” Aaron felt something settle in him, a name to put to the gorgeous face, good looks and the better scent.

“Aaron,” he said.

“I’ve heard of you,” Robert said after a moment. “Chas’s son, right?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said after a pause. “I’m back in the village for a bit.”

“Okay,” Robert said. “Fancy a drink tonight?”

Aaron looked at him in disbelief. He’d only said a handful of words and he was… was Robert actually asking him out? “You’re forward,” Aaron settled on.

“Only when I know what I want,” Robert said with a slow smile. “I’ll be at the pub regardless. Think about it.” Robert left and Aaron watched him go. That had been quick. Aaron liked to pretend that his mouth wasn’t watering at the prospect.

* * *

Aaron was introduced to Diane, the co owner of the pub later that day. She seemed nice, well meaning, and she’d sneaked him a free pint, so it was all going well. She didn’t smell right, though, she smelt ill. Aaron had a word with Chas about her. “Is Diane all right?”

“Yeah, why?” Chas asked. Aaron wasn’t sure how to explain without giving himself away.

“I just wondered if she was ill, that’s all,” Aaron said with a shrug. “She doesn‘t look right.” Chas continued to look at him, bewildered. “Doesn’t matter.” He’d come back to that at some point if he could. Instead he settled in the corner of the pub, watching people coming and going, trying to get a feel of the villagers, putting names to faces. 

Diane gave him another pint a little later, right when Robert walked in. He saw Aaron and smirked at him before talking to someone Aaron didn’t know. “Hey, what do you know about Robert?” Aaron asked, wanting some information.

“Oh, he’s trouble,” Diane said darkly. “You don’t want to go anywhere near him.” Then she winked, and Aaron felt like he’d missed something. “He’s my stepson.”

“Ah,” Aaron said, grinning at her. “Okay then.”

“He’s interested in men, if that’s what you’re asking,” she added slyly, with a smile. Aaron rolled his eyes, but appreciated the point in the right direction anyway. He grabbed his pint and went over to Robert’s table.

“Oh,” Robert said. “You again.”

“Mm,” Aaron said. “Want the company?”

“Sure,” Robert said, a slow smile spreading on his face. “So, Aaron, what do you do?”

“That’s your opening line?” Aaron said. “I’d have thought better from you.”

“Why?”

“Looking like that,” Aaron said, nodding at him. Robert grinned at him, almost a predatory smile and Aaron found that he liked it, he liked that look on Robert’s face. God, this man was attractive. Robert turned his head and Aaron looked at his neck, double checking. There was no mark, no remnant of what he’d done. Aaron knew he should walk away, getting close to someone he’d fed from was never a good thing. Everyone said that. But he’d seen Robert walk out of the café, and his thighs were fucking amazing. He really wanted Robert. That grin. He knew nothing about him, other than physically, and he still wanted.

“What would be _your_ opening line then?” Robert pushed.

Aaron smiled, took a sip of his beer, then, very slowly let his gaze drift over Robert’s figure, making it completely blatant that he was being checked out. By the time he’d got back to Robert’s face, he noticed he was breathing slightly heavier. “Do I need an opening line?” Aaron asked.

“No, that was er… pretty self explanatory,” Robert said, swallowing. Aaron could hear it from across the table and he wanted Robert’s mouth on him. “My place isn’t far away,” he added lowly.

“Great,” Aaron said. He didn’t have it in him to play hard to get. He hadn’t had sex in ages, and the scent of Robert was enticing and stopping him from thinking entirely clearly. He finished his pint, and got up. “Ready?”

“Yep,” Robert said, blue eyes alight with promise. Aaron grinned and left the pub, looking forward to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't the best sex scene I've ever written, but it's more of a quickie than anything deep and intense, so I hope it reads okay! Thank you so much to the feedback I've been getting so far, it's wonderful!

Aaron followed the way until they got to Robert's rather large house. Silently he watched as Robert unlocked the door, letting Aaron in. “Anyone else home?” Aaron asked, looking around the dark front room.

“No,” Robert said. “I live alone.”

“Great.” Aaron moved forward, reaching up a little to kiss him. He was taller than Aaron expected even after events of the previous night, his lips soft. He tasted of beer and want. Aaron fumbled for Robert’s belt, undoing it quickly.

“Hang on,” Robert said, turning his head away. “Don’t be so impatient, I want all night with you.” Aaron shivered, he couldn’t help it.

“It’s kinda been a while,” he admitted. Robert grinned, gripped his hand and led the way up the curved staircase. Aaron followed until he found himself pushed up against Robert’s bedroom door, mouth being fervently kissed. Aaron groaned, he could hear Robert’s heart beat, racing, pumping blood through his system and he tried to think of something else. Robert’s hand against his jeans, stroking at his cock seemed to do the trick. He bucked into Robert’s palm, making him smile against Aaron’s mouth. Robert kissed along his jaw before sucking Aaron’s earlobe. “I’m going to make you forget your own name,” he whispered, low and hot. “My tongue is going to send you fucking wild.”

“Promises, promises,” Aaron breathed, smirking as Robert’s fingers finally undid his belt, quickly unzipping his jeans, hand thrust inside Aaron’s underwear. Aaron writhed against the door, the stroke of his fingers really good after about six months of celibacy.

“Look at me,” Robert demanded. Aaron did, watching as Robert sank to his knees, their eyes connected the whole time. “Keep looking at me, all right?” Robert said as he pulled down the rest of Aaron’s clothes, gathering around his knees. Aaron nodded once, eyes still hooked on each other as Robert went down on him.

“Ah!” Robert tongued at the head and Aaron cried out because it felt so good, warm, wet, wonderful. Robert grinned around him and Aaron bucked his hips, trying to get more friction, a hand laced in Robert’s hair. 

Robert pulled back a little, licking his lips to enjoy the taste of him. “You’re impatient when you’re waiting to get fucked,” Robert said.

“I can be patient,” Aaron countered, feeling a little stung as Robert’s mouth returned to him. He licked at Aaron’s balls and he whined, completely desperately. Robert’s mouth was irresistible.

“Get undressed and get on the bed,” Robert demanded, fingers rubbing at his lips as if to keep hold of the taste. Aaron hesitated for only half a second. Normally he didn’t like being bossed around, but for some reason he had no problem listening to Robert. He kicked his jeans off and quickly shed his hoodie and T shirt until he stood naked in front of Robert. Robert’s eyes scanned over his body with evident lust and Aaron grinned. It was nice to know he was wanted. Aaron lay down on the bed, and watched as Robert slowly took his shirt off, then his jeans. Aaron gave himself a squeeze or two as he watched. In seconds, Robert’s naked body was covering his own, rolling their hips together, Robert’s mouth on his. Aaron could taste himself on Robert’s tongue and found he really liked that as the kiss deepened. God, he was in trouble here, Robert was getting right under his skin.

Robert reached for the bedside table and grabbed lube and a condom from the drawer. “Okay?” he asked. Aaron nodded, because with the way he felt right now Robert could do anything to him he liked. Robert kissed him deeply, Aaron’s hands wandering down to his backside, squeezing and making Robert hiss.

“Put your legs up,” Robert panted. Aaron did, lifting his thighs, legs on Robert’s shoulders so Robert could get to his arse. Aaron closed his eyes, leaning backwards into the pillows as Robert’s slick finger slowly pushed inside him. It had been far too long since he’d been fucked. “You like that?”

“Mm,” Aaron agreed. Then groaned loudly as Robert crooked his finger, finding his prostate. Robert grinned, keeping pushing at him and Aaron could feel himself unraveling completely. “More…” Robert added another finger, stretching him further and Aaron cried out. Robert knew exactly what he was doing, and with his free hand, he gave Aaron’s throbbing cock a stroke, making him twitch and whimper.

“Robert, please,” Aaron begged. He smirked, before kissing him deeply, shifting their positions a little. Aaron groaned against Robert’s mouth as he pushed inside him, hips aligning. "Fuck.” Robert started toying with his nipples, waiting for Aaron’s body to adjust. Aaron nodded, moaning as Robert slowly moved, thighs wrapping around his body tightly.

Aaron suddenly felt the need to flee in every pore of his body. He couldn’t be here. He was completely trapped by Robert’s body above him, on top of him, inside him. Warm, tempting body he wanted to sink his teeth into and he couldn’t, and knowing he couldn’t indulge made him panic. He smelt warm and immediate and lust filled and Aaron wanted to taste him so badly.

“Hey,” Robert said, a hand on his face. “Are you okay? I lost you for a minute.”

As soon as it came, the desire to run left him, looking in Robert’s blue eyes, his sweat mussed hair. Utterly gorgeous. He only wanted to be right here. “Yeah, I’m good,” Aaron said. “Don’t stop.”

Robert smiled, then thrust forward, making Aaron lose his breath. Neither of them lasted long, Aaron coming first onto Robert's fist, before Robert thrust into him with all abandon, groaning with his climax before collapsing on top of him.

Aaron wriggled a little to be free of Robert's weight and looked at him, already drifting into sleep. It had been years, since before he was turned, that Aaron had let another man take charge in bed. He liked to be in charge, and with his physical strength, it was easy to do. But he’d just lay back and let Robert be in control, which was so unusual for him. He’d enjoyed every second of it, too.

He nudged closer into Robert’s neck, Robert’s arms coming around him sleepily, to hold him close. Nosing into his neck, Aaron’s mouth went dry. The scent of him was unbelievably good. Aaron could hear the blood moving throughout his body, could smell the delectable scent of him, and the desire to just bite down and lose himself was so strong. But he couldn’t do that, he’d fed off of Robert yesterday. Taking more from him wasn’t an option. Or not a good one at any rate. Aaron kissed the skin, letting his lips rest against the vein in his neck. He could feel the blood moving like this, and it staved off the temptation. Sleeping with Robert was a huge mistake, he knew that. But also, Aaron couldn’t bring himself to move away from Robert’s embrace. He wouldn’t actually sleep, he knew that. Sleeping next to such a deep temptation wasn’t possible.

Aaron could, probably _should_ leave this bed and find an innocuous target in the village, or in Hotten. Anything to fight off the need he felt to break Robert’s skin, but he didn’t. This was a one night stand, something to just scratch the itch, him leaving would be fine. But he didn’t want to. He wanted to stay here in Robert’s arms and breathe him in.

* * *

Aaron went down stairs in the morning, dressed, but watching Robert make coffee in nothing but some jogging bottoms. Aaron saw what he hadn’t last night. Robert had a vampire bite on his shoulder blade, Aaron could see the scar, red and vivid against his pale freckled skin.

Robert turned, seeing Aaron looking at him, and Robert touched the mark gently, knowing what had caught his attention. “Er… yeah, misspent youth,” Robert said. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. It didn‘t turn me or anything like that.”

“Why didn’t it heal?” Aaron asked. He himself had never left anyone scarred, it was an instinct to heal the wound so no one would know he’d been there. He couldn’t imagine a scenario that he would leave a mark on someone.

“There was an interruption,” Robert said, obvious that he didn‘t want to talk about it. “Seriously, don’t worry about it.” Robert kissed him softly. “Morning. Sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, though he hadn’t.

“So… that was unexpected,” Robert said. “I hadn’t planned that when I saw you yesterday.”

“Er… yeah,” Aaron said with a grin. “Sorry if I came across desperate. It’d been a while.” He felt all embarrassed with how utterly needy he’d been the night before. Robert put his hands on Aaron’s hips and kissed him softly.

“Do you want breakfast?” Robert asked. “I could make you something?”

“No,” Aaron said quickly. “I’m not hungry.” He was, but nothing food could satisfy.

“Are you hanging around the village for a bit?” Robert asked, pushing a mug of coffee across the counter towards Aaron.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, taking a sip. “I don’t know how long, but yeah.”

“Good,” Robert said, smiling at him. “I want to see you again.” Aaron smiled.

“I don’t have a job, I have nothing to do with my time, so I guess I could fit you in,” he said sarcastically. Robert laughed along with him, then his phone rang. Robert sighed but answered it.

“Lawrence. Yes, I’m just logging on, I’ll send you the details in a minute.” Aaron knew this was time to leave and he kissed Robert’s cheek before leaving the house and going back to the pub, leaving Robert to his work.


	4. Chapter 4

Robert had a busy day. Mostly he worked from home, when he didn’t have meetings for Lawrence to do, or to check up on Home Farm.

At about four, Robert gave it up for the day. He’d worked right through lunch and he’d had enough, he was starving. He had a headache coming on, and he put a ready meal in the microwave, making himself another coffee and necking some paracetemol. God, he felt rough. He wondered if he was coming down with something, or working too hard?

Though Aaron last night, that had been something unexpected. Really good, it had been just the kind of relaxation he’d needed. Robert had been slightly surprised to still find Aaron there in the morning. He gave off the impression of being distant and cold. Well, Robert hadn’t found that last night. He picked up his phone to call him, then realised that he didn’t have Aaron’s number. Idiot.  
The microwave pinged and Robert ignored it. Instead he grabbed his jacket and went to the pub. He needed Aaron’s number if he wanted to see him again.

* * *

 

Aaron was moping around the pub with absolutely nothing to do. This is why he lived a nomadic existence, because it was simply easier than all these people asking about him, like he should be interested. He‘d not even become reacquainted with the whole Dingle clan yet. “You didn’t come home last night.” Aaron looked up from the newspaper he’d been reading to see Chas, hovering.

“No,” Aaron said. “I was…” then he gave up. Was Robert out? He didn’t know, and even though Diane had given him a nudge, because she was his step mum, she might know more? What if he said the wrong thing?

“Saw you with Robert yesterday,” Chas said disapprovingly. “That man is trouble.”

“What about Robert is trouble?” Aaron said with a shrug.

“Oh, tell me you weren’t with him,” Chas said, seeming desperate.

“Didn’t know he was gay,” Aaron said, hedging his bets.

“No,” Chas said. “Bisexual apparently. Goes for anything.”

“Mum,” Aaron said critically. “That’s not fair.”

“I just don’t like him,” Chas said. “Be careful, because he’s trouble.” Chas was called through to deal with customers and Aaron shook his head.

“Out of the two of us, he’s not the one bringing trouble down on our heads,” Aaron said to himself.

* * *

 

Aaron took his pint in the corner of the pub, rereading everything on his phone about the vampire killing in Birmingham. Apparently, the two men arrested were her relatives, her father and elder brother. Both vampires, she wasn’t. It had been a horrible family dispute gone wrong, and while Aaron was pleased that it wasn’t as random as it could have been, leading to more persecution of his own kind and making his life more difficult, he still wished those two idiots had control of themselves. Honestly, killing their own relative by bleeding her dry? That’s what people were afraid of in the first place. That someone they knew could one day turn on them, killing them in the process. Aaron could never reveal what he was. Stuff like this reminded him why he was an outcast.

He shut the paper in agitation, then looked up to see Robert opposite him. “Where’d you come from?” Aaron grumbled.

“I realised I didn’t have your number,” Robert said. “I wanted to fix that.” Aaron smiled, but held out his hand for Robert’s phone to put his number in. 

“How was work?” Aaron asked.

“Oh, God, I hate my job sometimes,” Robert said. “It was all accounts and spreadsheets, and persuading Lawrence that I am worth the salary he’s paying me.”

“Oh,” Aaron said, handing the phone back. “That bad?”

“I was distracted by last night for some reason.” Aaron grinned.

“I’m not going to apologise for that. At all,” Aaron said. Robert smiled. They both looked towards the bar, feeling like they were being talked about, and they saw Diane and Chas gossiping about them. “I meant to ask, are you out?” Aaron said. “Because mum started being nosy and I really didn’t know what to say.”

“Yeah,” Robert said shortly. “It’s fine. It’s none of her business, but everyone knows I’m bi.”

“Okay,” Aaron said. “Yeah, I know it’s none of her business.”

“I want to take you out,” Robert said. “One night this week, for dinner?”

“Er… no,” Aaron said, very reluctantly. “I er… not dinner. God, I can’t explain. Something else? A club or a bar or something?”

“A new club’s opened in Hotten last month,” Robert said. “It’s small, but seems good.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, keen. “Friday?”

“Mm,” Robert said. “Hopefully into Saturday?”

“You like to push your luck,” Aaron said with a grin.

“Yeah, I do,” Robert said. “Can’t help it, I enjoyed last night.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “It was… unexpected. But good.”

“I want to get to know you,” Robert said. “You’ve got a… I don’t know, there’s something about you.”

Diane came over to pick up a couple of empty glasses, but really to listen in to their conversation. Both men ignored her. “Is Diane alright?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah, why?” Robert asked.

“Living with her, she seems… ill,” Aaron said. He couldn’t tell him the truth, that her blood smelt so sour that she was the only one in the village safe from a vampire. Robert looked concerned, eyes flicking to Diane.

“She had cancer a while back,” Robert said. “She’s in remission.”

“Has she got an appointment?” Aaron asked, then realised he was pushing it. He had no business in this, not really.

“What do you know?” Robert asked, eyes narrowing.

“Nothing,” Aaron said. “I don’t know anything, I’m just worried. And she’s not going to listen to the guy who’s just rocked up on her doorstep, is she?”

“I’ll have a word,” Robert said, looking at Aaron thoughtfully, like he was putting the pieces together.

“Thanks.” Aaron shrugged, like he might be wrong, even though he knew he wasn’t wrong. No one healthy had that scent.

* * *

Later in the week Aaron put his hood up on his hoodie before going to the garage. Apparently Cain wanted to talk to him, and he’d not seen him since he’d returned to the village. Aaron looked up warily at the sky, a cloudy day, with blue patches in the sky. The sun wouldn’t make him vanish in a puff of smoke, nothing so dramatic. But Aaron couldn’t deny, it did hurt, so he’d rather not be caught out in it if he could help it. He walked to the garage, hands in his pockets and he saw Cain bent over the bonnet of a car. Aaron shifted so he was more in the shade in case the sun came out, before clearing his throat. 

“Mum said you wanted a word,” Aaron said. “About what?”

“Wondered if you wanted your old job back,” Cain said, straightening up.

Aaron would love to have a job, he really would. He hated being at a loose end but the garage… It was too open, too exposed and Aaron wasn’t sure he could cope with it. Half of the garage was outside, in sunlight. Especially if they were busy with a few cars queued up. “I can’t,” Aaron said. “I just… can’t. I’d love a job, but I can’t, Cain.”

“All right,” Cain said with a shrug. “Any reason why? It‘s not like you‘ve got much going for you.” Aaron fought back the irritation at those words because he was right.

“I can’t explain,” Aaron settled on.

“Look,” Cain said with a sigh. “I’m not stupid. I know, Aaron.”

“Know what?” Aaron asked, keeping perfectly still.

“Your mum might see you as her little boy, but I’m not an idiot. I know what you are, Aaron.”

“You don’t,” Aaron said, feeling the fear fill him. No one knew about him, no one in the world other than the person who’d turned him. He’d been careful, so careful and this was why he moved from place to place all the time. So no one would find out what he was. “You’re wrong.”

“I’m not wrong, Aaron,” Cain said. “I’m also not about to go blabbing to the world about it.”

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” Aaron said, walking away from him and the garage.

“Okay,” Cain said, calling after him. “But the jobs here if you want it.” Aaron moved away, almost jogging to the pub, breathing heavily. How the hell could Cain know? He’d been so careful. Was Cain just guessing? Throwing out random things just because he could?

Instead of working it out, Aaron text Robert, asking if he fancied a drink after work. The quick reply of yes made Aaron calm down a bit. He needed Robert right now.

* * *

In the pub that night, Aaron felt very aware that everyone was gossiping about them. Katie, Diane and Chas were having a conversation across the bar, and the many glances over their shoulders made it obvious they were being talked about.

“I’d forgotten what the gossip mill around here was like,” Aaron said, shrugging uncomfortably.

“They’ll get over it,” Robert said, pushing his calf between Aaron’s legs under the table, a smirk on his face. “Do you want to get out of here? Go to somewhere in town?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “To getting out of here. But I don’t need to go to Hotten.” He squeezed his legs around Robert’s and he grinned, getting the point instantly.

“I like the sound of that.” Before either of them could get up, Cain pulled up a chair and came over.

“I want a word,” Cain said.

“I’m not stopping you,” Robert said, not taking the hint to leave.

“Toddle off to the bar, Sugden,” Cain said levelly. Robert glowered at him, but left anyway, keeping watch from the bar.

“What do you want?” Aaron almost growled at him.

“I want you to know I’m looking out for you,” Cain said.

“Huh,” Aaron huffed. “Thanks,” he added sarcastically.

“Don’t get close to him,” Cain said, nodding at Robert.

“Why, what’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing,” Cain said. “Well, plenty's wrong with him, but that’s not what I’m talking about. If you get close to him and one day we wake up and find his body drained on the street, everyone’s going to be looking at you.”

“Oh, come on,” Aaron said. “He isn’t going to end up drained on the street. You must have such a low opinion of me.” Aaron realised he’d just given Cain the confirmation of what he was and he flinched.

“Aaron… it’s okay, I’m not going to…”

“Leave me alone,” Aaron said. “I’m not a danger to anyone, and if you out me, I will kill you.” He must have looked like he meant it, because Cain didn’t say a word as Aaron got up and left, having a quick conversation with Robert, if they wanted to watch a film over at his. Robert was up for it, and they left, Robert only looking back at Cain once in confusion. Cain hoped Aaron knew what the hell he was doing, because from the outside, to him? This looked like a car wreck.

 


	5. Chapter 5

They ended up stretched out on Robert’s sofa, cuddling close. Aaron paid less than zero attention to whatever film was on, but it seemed to hold Robert’s interest.

“Do you want another drink?” Robert asked, having picked up his bottle of lager and found it empty.

“No, don’t move,” Aaron said, very comfortable.

“What did Cain want?” Robert asked him.

“To talk about something that isn’t my fault,” Aaron said quietly. Clearly Robert could hear the pain in his voice and he didn’t push. Aaron buried his head into Robert’s shirt, breathing in deeply. “I can’t get over how good you smell,” he admitted before he could stop himself.

“I hope I have other charms as well,” Robert said.

“Oh, a few,” Aaron teased. “You’re not bad to look at.”

“You’re fit,” Robert said. Aaron shuffled back to look at him, surprised at how open he was. “Just saying it. You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

“You’re good for my ego, I might keep you around,” Aaron said with a smile, kissing his lips softly before cuddling back up with him again, Robert’s hands in his hair. “Cain offered me a job at the garage,” Aaron said. “I’m thinking of taking it.”

“Mechanic?” Aaron nodded against Robert’s chest, distantly listening to the beat of his heart.

“I was, a long time ago.”

“Then why wouldn’t you take it?” Robert asked.

Because it’s outdoors, Aaron thought but didn’t say. Instead he shrugged. “Working with family, isn’t it,” he said. “Don’t want mum spying on me.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Robert said.

“Are you going to tell me about that bite on your back?” Aaron asked.

“Everyone wants to know about that when they see it,” Robert said with a sigh. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s okay,” Aaron said. “If you don’t trust me yet.”

“Yet?” Robert asked.

“Well, I’m not planning on going anywhere,” Aaron said. “I’m really enjoying us.”

“I am too,” Robert said. “Bedroom?”

“Okay,” Aaron said. “But I’m in control tonight.” Robert grinned.

* * *

Aaron needed to feed. The sex with Robert had been fantastic, but he had a need, desperately to satisfy his blood lust. He couldn’t, wouldn’t take more from Robert. It felt wrong to continually do it now that he was in a relationship with him. Making sure Robert was asleep, he dressed and left the house, searching for a target. Not in the village. Too close to home. He stole the keys to one of the cars in the garage, thinking it was late and no one would miss it, and went to Hotten.

* * *

Robert woke up to a cold empty bed. It disorientated him, because Aaron was here, he could still feel Aaron’s touch on his skin. He looked at the clock, two in the morning. Really? Had Aaron just got up and left him? He heard the door go and froze. Then the footsteps up the stairs, but he relaxed a little, recognising Aaron. The bedroom door opened and Robert pretended sleep, listening as Aaron undressed and got into bed with him. Aaron’s body was cold, he’d clearly been outside for a while. He pulled Robert to him, and Robert sighed a little, getting comfy.

“Sorry,” Aaron whispered. Robert nodded, his head against Aaron’s chest. That’s when he felt it. Or rather didn’t. He couldn’t feel a heartbeat. Robert’s eyes popped open as he ran through the ramifications of that. No, nothing. He pushed his head closer into Aaron’s chest, as if in sleep, and Aaron’s fingers ran through his hair comfortingly.

Nope. There was nothing there. Aaron didn’t have a beating heart.

* * *

Robert had barely slept that night, when Aaron was in his shower the next morning, Robert started to panic. Was he really… No, surely not. He couldn’t be… one of them. Right? It just didn’t make any sense.

“I’ve gotta go,” Aaron said, coming back into the bedroom. “Can’t be late if I’m going to beg Cain for a job.” He kissed Robert softly, and then frowned. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look it,” Aaron said.

“Just… thinking,” Robert said.

“Well don’t think too hard, it’ll ruin your good looks.” Robert smiled in spite of himself, and gave himself over to a deep kiss from Aaron, one that left Aaron grinning. “Call you later?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. As soon as he was gone, Robert went on google, trying to discover all he could.

* * *

 

Aaron was introduced to Dan, who seemed a little bit of a bumbling fool, but pleasant enough. Aaron quietly got on with his work, pleased to be doing something that wasn’t moping around the village. It was when Cain sent Dan on a lunch run that Aaron braced himself for the conversation he knew Cain would start.

“Does lover boy know?”

“Cain, there’s nothing to know,” Aaron said.

“Don’t lie to me,” Cain said. “Does he know?”

“No,” Aaron said, giving it up. “No one does. How did you by the way?”

“I watched you,” Cain said simply. “You don’t eat, I bet you’re going to chuck your lunch away. You always look up at the sky before you go outside, plus you’ve stayed away for years for absolutely no reason.”

“Oh yeah, with this nosey welcome home, is it any wonder I stayed away?” Aaron snapped.

“Your family love you,” Cain said. “There was no reason to stay away.”

“I don’t want people looking at me like that,” Aaron said eventually. “Like I’m… tainted. Or evil. I don’t want anyone to know.”

“You won’t hide it from Robert forever, he’s too clever,” Cain said.

“I know that,” Aaron said. “It’s not going to be forever, just a few weeks, then I’ll move on somewhere else.”

“Where?” Cain asked.

“Scotland maybe?” Aaron said. “I don’t know, Cain, I don’t think that far ahead.”

“Look, your mum loves having you home,” Cain said.

“All she’s done is nag me,” Aaron grumbled.

“You know she loves having you here. Stop running, Aaron.”

“I can’t,” Aaron said. “I can’t stop running because the second people find out what I am, I’m a second class citizen. I’m dirty, I’m a predator, and people want to kill me, without knowing a thing about me. You think I wanted this? Asked for it?”

“When were you made?” Cain asked gently, and Aaron shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about it. He couldn’t. “What’s going on with Sugden?” he asked instead.

“I like him,” Aaron said simply.

“Why?” Cain asked. “He uses everyone he comes across.”

“Why does everyone warn me off him?”

“Katie nonsense,” Cain said, rolling his eyes. “I don’t gossip, but Chas…”

“Yeah, well,” Aaron said. “She’s never going to think well of someone who used her best friend, is she? I like him, that’s it, it’s not complicated.”

Dan appeared with three sandwiches and three coffees. Aaron took his drink, then looked at the food like he’d never seen a sandwich before. Cain sent Dan to do something with the engine, and grabbed Aaron’s sandwich. “Waste not, want not,” he said before taking a bite. “It’ll be all right.”

“Will it?” Aaron asked. He took a sip of his coffee, then got back to work to distract himself.

* * *

 _There are a lot of myths and legends about vampires which aren’t true, although most of them have settled so far into the public consciousness that they’re believed without question._   
  
Robert impatiently scrolled past the introduction, he didn’t need to read it. He got the point, he just wanted to know if vampires had heartbeats. He’d spent more than an hour trying to listen, trying to hear anything and he couldn’t. Aaron’s chest had been so empty that there was no way he could sleep with that knowledge filling him.

_It is reported that vampires do not have a heartbeat or a pulse, although in order to be sure you have to get rather close to a vampire in the first place, so it’s not an exact science. The humans who have got close to vampires seem unwilling, or perhaps unable to talk about their experiences._

“Fuck.” Robert sighed and closed the window on his phone before he quickly went to the bathroom, stripping off and checking his body everywhere. He didn’t have any marks on his body that he couldn’t account for, but then… did that mean anything? Robert needed to talk to him, that much he knew for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a shorter chapter than usual, but I wanted to get it up, and it felt like a natural stopping point at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Thank you to everyone giving me support and feedback on this rather "out there" idea! Glad you're enjoying this so far!

 

 

Aaron looked at his blank phone, decidedly not ringing and he sighed. Robert hadn’t spoken to him for two days. Which may not feel like much, but he hadn’t been in the village for a single day without talking to him, so two days felt like an eternity. Shelving his pride, he called him. No answer. He was definitely being ignored and he wasn’t sure what he’d done wrong. Aaron sighed, having had enough now, and he went upstairs in the pub to find some gloves, making sure his hoodie was zipped up to the top, hood up as he looked at the annoyingly bright sun out the window. His gloves were thick, leather and they should do the job. For the sixty seconds or so it would take to get to the Mill.

Aaron bent down, head to the ground as he almost jogged to Robert’s. He opened the glass door of the entrance way without knocking, breathing in a sigh of relief when he got out of the sunshine. It just hurt, it stung him like mad, like he’d been attacked by wasps on every patch of skin. He took in several deep breaths, trying to compose himself, before taking his gloves off and knocking on Robert’s door.  
Robert opened the door, on the phone and he nodded at Aaron, holding up a finger to let him finish the call. “Yep. Of course. Not a problem. I’ll get those spreadsheets done and sent over to you tonight. I’ll call back in an hour,” he added before ending the call and looking at Aaron. Robert wore a white button up shirt, loose at the throat and with the sleeves rolled up. Even if Aaron wasn’t what he was, he’d have thought Robert looked delicious.

“You’re avoiding me.”

“Yeah,” Robert said heavily, sitting on the sofa. “I guess I am.”

“Why?” Aaron said. “I thought we were getting on well. If you want to dump me, just say so, I can take a hint.”

“It’s not that,” Robert said. “It really isn’t, I just… figured something out.”

“What?” Aaron asked, taking a couple of steps closer. Robert didn’t like that and he stood up, putting distance between them.

“Aaron, when we were in bed the other night, you left,” Robert said. “It was two in the morning and you weren’t there.”

“Yeah,” Aaron admitted, thinking he couldn’t talk himself out of that one.

“Were you hunting?”

“Excuse me?” Aaron said, after having missed a beat and feeling like his heart had stopped. Ironic, that.

“Were you out hunting, because you needed to feed?” Robert asked levelly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Aaron said. Robert huffed to himself, walked past Aaron and opened the door.

“Go outside, then,” Robert said.

“What?”

“Go outside.”

“I was outside,” Aaron said blankly. “How do you think I got here, teleported?” Robert looked at him like it was a possibility. “Oh, come off it,” Aaron said.

“Aaron, don’t lie to me, I know what you are. I’ve worked it out, I‘m not an idiot.”

“No, you haven’t,” Aaron said.

“You haven’t got a heartbeat, Aaron,” Robert said. “I spent the whole night with my head on your chest and all I could hear was you breathing. There was nothing else there. Why do you breathe, by the way? Why do you need that?”

Aaron almost collapsed into the sofa, feeling completely defeated and Robert closed the door.

“To scent,” Aaron said dully, into his knees. “To answer your question, I breathe so I can smell.” Aaron gave up, he was so tired of hiding what he was from everyone. This wasn’t his fault, he had never wanted to be this half creature. To his great surprise, he felt Robert’s arms around him, gentle, still hesitant, but hugging him almost in support. This wasn’t anything close to how he ever expected anyone to react. He looked up and saw Robert watching him, definitely wary. He shrugged and Robert dropped his arms.

“I don’t want your pity,” Aaron said, getting up off the sofa and starting pacing. 

“It’s not pity,” Robert said. “Have you ever fed on me?” Aaron flinched and Robert breathed in deeply. “When?”

“Before I met you,” Aaron said. “Please believe me, I haven’t… since we’ve been… well, us. It was before.”

“When?”

“The night I arrived in the village. You, Andy and Vic were leaving the pub and I hadn’t hunted in two weeks. I needed blood.”

“Why me?” Robert asked. “Why not the other two? Vic would have been much easier to overpower, so why me?”

“Because you smelt better,” Aaron said. “You still do.”

“Is that why…” Robert looked appalled. “Did you only start sleeping with me because you liked my blood?”

“No!” Aaron said. “Of course not!” Robert shook his head, like he didn’t believe it. “If it was just your blood I was after, I wouldn’t need to sleep with you.” Robert shook his head, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I really like you, you’re gorgeous, cocky, annoying and smug. And I really like you. I still do.”

Robert looked between Aaron and the door, and that enraged him.

“Making sure you’ve got an escape?” Aaron asked.

“Just in case.”

“Robert, if I wanted to hurt you, you wouldn’t have a prayer of getting away from me,” Aaron said.

“I’m not that incapable,” Robert snapped, and Aaron proved his point. He moved very quickly, ending up pinning both of Robert’s wrists in one hand slightly above his head, the other hand pulling Robert’s head back exposing his neck, and Aaron’s body basically completely immobilising Robert up against the wall.

“You really think you’re a match for me?” Aaron asked, holding him still. “Are you scared of me?”

“Yes,” Robert said, breathing heavily. Aaron hated himself and kissed Robert’s neck very lightly before letting him go and walking away.

“I don’t want to frighten you,” Aaron said. “So... I’m going to go. I don’t want it common knowledge what I am in the village, okay?”

“Okay,” Robert said. “I won’t say anything.”

“Thank you.” Aaron quickly put his gloves on before leaving the Mill and going home. That could have gone better.

* * *

Aaron lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling as he watched the daylight fade through his window. He had nowhere to be, nothing to do, and all he felt was so low about how things had gone with Robert. Maybe he shouldn’t have admitted it, maybe he should have fronted it out. Would that have worked? Probably not, he thought heavily. Maybe he should just cut and run, get out of here. Two people knew already, how long before everyone found out?

“Aaron!” He closed his eyes at his mums yell up the stairs but went downstairs dutifully anyway. What he hadn’t expected was Robert in the back room of the pub, looking very out of place, obviously waiting for him.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Chas said, leaving them alone for which Aaron was grateful.

“I wondered…” Robert said, clearing his throat. “Want to go for a walk somewhere?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, eyes lighting up. “I’d like that, a lot.” Robert nodded and they left the pub.


	7. Chapter 7

They walked in silence until they were on the village green, the cricket pavilion in the background, dew starting to form on the grass as dusk fell. They both sat on the grass, Aaron feeling like he was being uncomfortably judged by Robert’s eyes.

“What do I smell like?”

“That’s the first question you ask?” Aaron said. Robert shrugged. Aaron moved towards him slowly, making Robert very aware that he could move away, and he pressed his lips to Robert’s neck. He could feel the tension in him, but it hadn’t changed to all out fear, not yet. Aaron breathed in deeply, mouth suddenly running dry. “You smell like… dark chocolate, cherries and sugar.”

“Sugar doesn’t have a scent.”

“It does,” Aaron said, pulling back. Robert had a small smile on his face that told him all wasn’t lost.

“I want to tell you a story,” Robert said. “I was fifteen when I was bitten, that mark you keep seeing on my back.”

“Fifteen?” Aaron asked. “That’s…”

“Yeah, illegal,” Robert said. “I didn’t care at the time. It didn’t matter to me that I was underage. He… was probably taking me for a ride.” Robert sniffed, thinking of how to word it. “This guy, Nick,” Robert said. “He looked gorgeous, I really wanted him and he had a smile that would just make me do anything.” Robert looked at the ground, deep in the memories. “He told me what he was, then almost in the same breath he asked if he could feed off me, and I said yes.”

“He’d probably done it before,” Aaron said. “Before letting you know.”

“Yeah, I worked that one out,” Robert said with a shrug. “I really fancied him and maybe I felt special that someone a little older than me actually wanted me. I’d never been wanted, my father didn’t want me, no one did. So it felt good. I let him. I wouldn’t have been able to stop him anyway, he’d have overpowered me, but…” Robert took in a deep breath. “Anyway, we were… busy, he was drinking from me when my father walked in.”

“Wow,” Aaron said.

“He… Nick got distracted when my father bodily pulled him off of me. I don’t know how he suddenly became stronger than a vampire, but dad, he made it clear that I was underage and he wasn’t to come back. He listened, but it left me with that scar. Plus a deep sense of distrust, because looking back, I know I was taken advantage of. That’s why it never healed,” Robert said. “I won’t be used again.

“Okay,” Aaron said.

“Do you know, I don’t know if he was more annoyed that I was being fed on, or if it was a man I was being intimate with. I never asked. Wouldn’t have wanted to know.”

“I’m sorry,” Aaron said. “How old was he?”

“He looked 18 ish,” Robert said. “But I don’t really know. I don’t tell very many people that,” Robert said. “I never forget, I’ll always carry that mark, but… my dad. He never really looked at me again. Andy always looked at me like I was filthy, like I‘d enjoyed it.” Aaron moved and gripped his hand, trying to show his support. They fell quiet and Robert wanted to bring their attention to the present.

“So, you’ve only bit me once?”

“Yes,” Aaron said.

“Have you wanted to since?”

“Every time I’m near you,” Aaron said honestly.

“So… right now?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I can’t help it, your scent is incredible.”

“Obviously,” Robert said, being his usual cocky self and Aaron smiled. “Would you ever do it again?” he asked, with trepidation.

“I can’t promise never to taste you, Robert,” Aaron said. “It’s a promise I would have no idea if I could keep. I will promise that you won’t come to harm because of me.”

“You wouldn’t drain me?” Robert asked.

“No,” Aaron said surely. “I know I wouldn’t.”

“How do you know that?” Robert asked. “With such certainty?"

“Because… there’s two ways you drain someone,” Aaron said. “The first is you just drink and drink until there’s nothing left, and that’s hard to do. I don’t need all that blood to keep me going, it is hard to go past the point that I’m sated. The second, is regularly feeding on someone, until there’s not enough blood left in you. That I would never allow to happen, I hunt on other people.”

“Which is where you were the other night?”

“Yes,” Aaron said. “I’m not… I can’t apologise for what I am, Robert. I hate it most of the time.”

“Who did you find?”

“I went into town.”

“And?”

“You want to know who I fed on?”

“Yes,” Robert said. “I just…”

“It’s not a sex thing,” Aaron said. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me,” Robert said. “Please.”

“A woman,” Aaron said. “She was… I don’t know, mid thirties. The driver for her group of friends which is why she was sober, and she smelt good. It’s not the same attraction I feel for you, not even close. It’s a completely different thing.”

“Okay,” Robert said, though he didn’t seem convinced.

“Look, you being really hungry after a long day and needing food to keep you going, and having sex with someone you like, they’re not the same thing,” Aaron said, trying to explain.

“Yeah, I guess,” Robert said, seeing his point. “I still don’t like the idea of it.”

“Of what?”

“You with your mouth on someone else.” Aaron looked at Robert sharply, letting that sink in.

“So… this, us, it isn’t over?”

“I don’t want it to be,” Robert said. “I’m not going to lie, what you are frightens me, but I do like you. I’m liking getting to know you, and you’re right. You can’t help what you are, so… I’d like to take you home with me.”

“Are you sure?” Aaron said in disbelief. “If you can’t handle this, I get it. If you want to run a mile away from me, I’d get it.”

“I don’t,” Robert said, shaking his head. “No, I’m not sure at all, but… I’ve not felt this way about someone in a very long time. I can’t throw it away without so much as trying.”

“I feel the same,” Aaron said quietly. “But I’m not the one who… it’s big, you being with someone like me.”

“It’s not unheard of,” Robert said. It wasn’t, there was often stuff in the media about this, and it rarely ended well.

“I’m not on the register.” Aaron felt like he should come clean on that one at least.

“Why?”

“Because no one knows,” Aaron said. “I like it that way. If you register yourself, the police keep coming knocking whenever there’s an unexplained death, it’s so easy to pin on us because they don’t need a motive.”

“People do it so they’re protected,” Robert said. “The whole point of there being a register is so you can’t be mistreated because of what you are.”

“I don’t buy that political bullshit,” Aaron said. “It’s my choice.”

“Okay,” Robert said. “Fine.” He didn’t push and for that Aaron was grateful. Robert rolled on top of him, pushing Aaron into the wet grass.

“Let me be in control,” Robert asked, and Aaron nodded. He knew Robert needed this, to trust him, so Aaron followed where he led.

* * *

 

Robert watched Aaron very carefully in the morning, and he seemed to be asleep. Robert got up, threw some clothes on and went downstairs, reading up about vampires on his phone, what he should know, what could apply to Aaron, and if it were safe for him to continue a relationship with him. Aaron had treated him incredibly gently last night. He wasn’t stupid, he knew why.

Robert kept scrolling on the website, reading. The amount of misinformation and contradictory “evidence” online was astounding. He couldn’t find one consistent thing, apart from the fact that vampires drank human blood, could make their subjects forget, they were not considered any more dangerous than the usual psychopathic human mass murderer (deeply comforting) and that wooden stakes through the heart would kill a vampire. Though, as the website suggested, if you got near enough a vampire to put a wooden stake through their chest, you were probably already screwed anyway.

The sunlight thing didn’t make any sense though. Surely if someone refused to go outside in daylight, it’d be noticed sooner or later. Aaron had been outside, he knew that. So how did that work?  
Aaron did have a habit of pushing his face into Robert’s neck and breathing in, though. Robert had noticed. Was that Aaron? Or what he was? He closed the tabs on his phone as he heard Aaron come down the stairs.

“I half thought you’d be gone,” Aaron said.

“Nope,” Robert said. “Still here. Good sex, you see.” Aaron smiled, but it didn’t meet his eyes. “It’s more than that,” Robert reassured. 

“I hope so,” Aaron said.

“How does the sunlight thing work?” Robert asked. “I can’t…. you…”

“It hurts,” Aaron said. “It just hurts.” Robert waited and Aaron sighed. He rolled the sleeve of his top up and moved to the window in the kitchen. He watched Robert as he held his arm under the sunlight streaming through the glass. Robert watched as Aaron’s skin went red, then slowly started blistering, angry and awful. Robert grabbed his hand and moved him away from the light. He looked at the marks, almost like burns on Aaron’s beautiful skin, watching in almost awe as his skin slowly started to knit to itself, healing. Within three minutes it was like nothing had ever happened at all.

“How…?”

“I never went into the biology of it all,” Aaron said. “Not sure it’d apply to me in the first place.”

“What does it feel like?”

“Like I’ve shoved my arm into a pan of hot oil,” Aaron said. “It wouldn’t do me any permanent damage, not unless I was out in the sunshine for hours, but it isn’t pleasant.” Robert nodded. “I should get to work.”

“Okay,” Robert said. “I’ve got more questions.”

“I’m sure you have. Later, yeah?” Robert nodded and kissed Aaron goodbye. 

“I er… Can we go to that club?” Robert asked. “Just let me take you out somewhere?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, smiling. “That sounds really good. Thank you, Robert.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was a really grim day weather wise, so after work Aaron walked home without worrying, the drizzle welcome to him. In the pub, he bumped into Diane and was reminded about her. She still smelled sour, he needed to have a word with Robert. Maybe now he’d take him seriously, now Robert knew exactly what he was? It was worth a shot anyway. Diane was extra friendly to him, saying there was some stew on the oven if he fancied, and that made Aaron feel even worse for not coming out with the truth.

But he wouldn’t focus on that now. Instead he had a quick shower, washing the engine grime off of his skin, and got ready for a night out with Robert. Something simple, something uncomplicated. For once. Aaron made sure he looked good, a dark grey top that was a little tighter than usual (he knew Robert loved his body and he‘d be lying to himself if he didn‘t like how it gave his ego a boost) and the usual jeans and hoodie. He made sure he had his wallet, Cain had paid him for the weeks work and he wanted to treat Robert for a change. He rarely had money to go out, he hadn’t ever had steady work and a consistent income, so this was new to him.

Robert picked him up and Aaron stopped breathing when he looked at him. Aaron knew he liked Robert in a white shirt, but right now he was wearing a black one which emphasised his pale skin and freckles and he looked gorgeous, particularly with the sleeves rolled up and his forearms on display. Aaron swallowed and Robert smirked, he must know he looked damn good as they got into his car.

“You know you look incredible, don’t you?” Aaron said as they drove away from the village.

“Wanted to look my best,” Robert said. “I feel nervous and I don’t know why,” he admitted. “It’s not like we’ve not…”

“Had sex is what you’re after,” Aaron said with a grin. Robert shot him a sharp look and then he laughed. It was a wonderful sound and Robert relaxed a little. Maybe this could work.

* * *

When they arrived at the bar slash club, Aaron had a look around furtively. It seemed like a nice friendly place, maybe a little loud. Robert put his hand on the base of Aaron’s back, almost possessively and Aaron looked at him, finding he liked that simple touch. He liked having Robert's arm around him.

“Two pints,” Aaron told the barman, grabbing his attention. “I’ll drive home,” he added quietly to Robert.

“You don’t get drunk?” he asked, obviously curious.

“No,” Aaron said. “Or not unless I’m on the hard stuff. I’ll be fine to drive with a pint or two. If you trust me with your precious car, that is.” The barman brought over the pints and Aaron paid him, before taking their drinks over to a corner table.

“You look more relaxed,” Robert noticed.

“Well, I’m not constantly trying to hide what I am from you,” Aaron said, taking a drink. “That helps. Not being in the village with everyone watching, that helps too.”

“Yeah, I know they’re nosey,” Robert said, leaning close to him across the table. “Can I ask you… how do you cope with so many people around you? Isn’t it a temptation to you?”

“Not really,” Aaron said shrugging. “I fed not that long ago. I don’t do it just to hurt people, it’s what I need to survive.” He kissed Robert lingeringly. “No one smells as good as you do anyway.” Robert smirked.

“Who turned you?” Robert asked. He’d been wondering it ever since he confronted Aaron and he admitted what he was.

“I don’t talk about that,” Aaron said, his face going completely dark so instantly that Robert regretted asking. “Maybe I’ll tell you one day, but… I can’t.”

“Okay.” Aaron looked at him, expecting more. “If it’s private, I won’t push because it’s none of my business.”

“Thank you,” Aaron said sincerely. He gripped his hand across the table and squeezed. “One thing though. About… Diane.” Robert looked at him.

“What do you know?”

“I can smell her, Rob,” Aaron said. “She’s not healthy.”

“I nagged her after you said the other day,” Robert said. “She’s got a check up next week. It’s not going to be good news, is it?”

“No,” Aaron said. “I’m sorry. I had to tell you though.”

“Yeah,” Robert said, shrugging a little. “I guess it’s better that we know.”

“I am sorry,” Aaron repeated. “It’s not great having this, knowing this and not being able to say anything.”

“You tried,” Robert said. “I appreciate it.” It didn’t feel like he’d done much at all, but Robert’s appreciation made him glow inside. There was a shout at the bar, and three men suddenly looked like they were in the middle of a brawl, security coming over very quickly. Robert turned to look, which gave Aaron a beautiful sight of Robert in profile, his throat bobbing as he swallowed and Aaron sighed. He was getting really close to falling for this man, and he knew it. Nothing to do with his scent, nothing to do with Aaron being a vampire, he was just completely gone for this wonderful man in front of him.

* * *

 

They’d had a good night, and went back to Robert’s, ending up in the bedroom fairly quickly. They didn’t have sex, just spending more than an hour kissing each other, stroking their skin, physically enjoying the presence of each other.

It was only when Robert’s eyes started slowly drifting shut that Aaron stopped kissing every inch of him he could reach, instead covering him with the bed sheets. His soft breathing the only audible noise to anyone else. Aaron could hear the air filling his lungs, then slowly pushing out of his system, could hear his blood moving through his system, everything about him. 

Moving on was going to be painful. Aaron never stayed in any place long, a couple of months was usually his maximum stay, and he’d been here for weeks already. If he fell deeper for Robert, leaving him when he moved to a new place was going to be so hard. Robert’s eyelashes fluttered in his sleep and Aaron wondered if it was already too late. Had Aaron already completely fallen for him? He ignored this uncomfortable line of thought and buried his nose against Robert's neck.

* * *

 

Robert looked in the mirror the next morning, shaving and thinking about Aaron when it happened. The razor slipped. He nipped his jaw, and he saw the red line on his skin. “Oh damn,” he said, before realising Aaron was in the very next room. Aaron opened the bathroom door, looking like he’d run there, nostrils flaring as he looked at Robert, seeing the source of the blood instantly like he was zoning in on it.

“Aaron…” Robert said gently, hoping that would help. He was frightened, he had no idea how Aaron would react to fresh flowing blood, even from such a small area. He could lash out for all he knew. He had never been near Aaron while he was bleeding.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Aaron said, though his voice felt strained.

“It’ll stop in a minute,” Robert said.

“Can I?” Robert nodded, glad that he’d asked and Aaron went into the bathroom, his hand on Robert’s chin, looking at the wound. “Do you trust me?”

“I want to,” Robert said, as close as he could get to trust. Aaron nodded, nostrils still flaring, and he leant close to Robert’s face, Robert trying not to move. He guessed moving wouldn’t help this right now. Aaron pressed his closed mouth to the cut, then licked at the wound, a shiver running through his whole body.

“There,” Aaron said, breathing in deeply. “Shouldn’t give you any more trouble.”

“Did you just…” Robert said, looking in the mirror. “Heal it?”

“How do you think I feed without leaving any proof?” Aaron asked. “Of course I could heal it.”

“You didn’t want to, though,” Robert pushed.

“No,” Aaron said, thumb stroking across his skin, blood now gone. “Instincts I’m fighting.”

“I trust you,” Robert said. “Completely. You’d never hurt me, no matter how much what you are tells you to.”

“No,” Aaron said calmly, looking into Robert's beautiful blue eyes. “I wouldn’t.”


	9. Chapter 9

 

“So, immortal?” Robert asked, a glint in his eyes. “Is that true or false?”

“Mostly false,” Aaron said. Then he rolled his eyes, carrying on at Robert’s look. “I might get to a hundred and fifty. Ish. I won’t get much more than that, and that’s if I’m lucky. I can’t get ill, so things like cancer or heart disease, you know, most illnesses that kill people won’t touch me. But no, I can’t live forever and I wouldn’t want to either.” Robert rolled on top of him playfully, pushing him into the grass. They were alone out here on the village green and Robert loved that. It felt freer somehow. They’d brought a bag of food (for Robert) and drink for an impromptu picnic, the sun setting a while ago now.

“What would kill you?” Robert asked.

“Looking for tips?”

“No!” Robert said, but saw Aaron was joking.

“A stake through the heart, that’s true,” Aaron said. Robert leant back, looking at Aaron‘s chest. He slowly moved, his palm covering where Aaron‘s heart should be beating. “It’s not that easy to do it, though,” Aaron said. “It’s got a bit of a… suicidal tendency. Because you can’t get near enough to a vampire to do it, unless they want you to.” Robert’s palm caressed his skin. It did feel odd, to touch someone’s chest and feel nothing there. Aaron was alive in every other sense. 

“What else?”

Aaron looked incredibly reluctant, like he was weighing up the trust he showed in Robert. “Silver.”

“I thought that was werewolves?”

“No, werewolves don’t exist Robert,” Aaron said, speaking so simply that Robert laughed into his neck for a moment. “Werewolves and silver is a myth, one we encourage,” Aaron said. “We don’t exactly advertise our Achilles heel.”

“Silver, then?”

“Yes,” Aaron said, turning seriously. “It’s why there’s that thing that vampires can’t see their own reflection. It’s an old one, but when mirrors were made with, or backed with silver, we couldn’t see anything in them. It just kinda stuck.” Robert nodded, then moved off as Aaron pushed at his body. “I want you to carry a knife.”

“Why?” Robert asked.

“Because… I don’t trust myself,” Aaron said. “I want you to carry a silver knife, because then I’ll know that I won’t hurt you, no matter what happens.”

“I won’t use it on you,” Robert said.

“It would be for your protection,” Aaron said. “There’s a reason we’re outcasts, Robert.”

“Fine, if it’ll make you happy.” Aaron sighed, trying to find the knife he’d brought with him. He’d been carrying it for days, waiting for the opportunity to come up. He’d been trying to find the right time to give it to Robert, to make sure he accepted it. The knife was wrapped in an old kitchen towel, and Aaron brought it over, unwrapping it carefully, not touching it. “I can’t hurt you,” Robert said. “I won’t.”

“You can if you need to,” Aaron said. “Come on, take it.” Robert picked up the knife, the size of a dagger with reluctance, it felt heavier than he expected and the blade glistened differently than a simple knife. Then he handed it back to Aaron, hilt first.

“No,” Robert said.

“Oh, for Gods sake,” Aaron said. He made to touch the blade and Robert jerked backwards, trying and failing to stop him. Aaron’s fingers touched the blade and he grunted as his skin blistered across his fingertips. “What did you do that for?!” Robert shouted.

“To show you,” Aaron said. They watched as his fingers went red raw, then slowly started to heal, both watching as the skin changed from red to pink to normal as if hypnotised by it. “Unless you want to, it wouldn’t kill me but it would slow me down.” Aaron shook his head. “I need to know you’re safe from me, it matters to me.”

“Why?” Robert asked. “I know you’re stronger than me, but I’m a fully grown man, I make my own choices.”

“Because I’m in love with you,” Aaron said calmly, Roberts eyes widening at him. “I know I shouldn’t be, but I am.”

“It scares me sometimes,” Robert said. “What you are, but I love you too.”

“I don’t want you saying it just because…”

“I’m not,” Robert said. “Smug and arrogant, remember? I don’t give a damn about anyone else. Except apparently you.” Robert kissed him, a sweet gentle kiss that seemed to ramp up in intensity very quickly until Aaron backed off.

“I need to go,” Aaron said, standing up.

“Why?” Robert asked, feeling bewildered.

“You smell good and I haven’t fed in a while,” Aaron said honestly. “I need to hunt.”

“Don’t,” Robert said.

“I have to, it’s what I am.”

“No, I meant… feed off me.” Aaron looked at him, completely stunned and then shook his head once.

“Not here,” Aaron said. Robert took the hint and they got up, quickly going to the privacy of the Mill.

* * *

 

Without saying a word, they both went upstairs to Robert’s bedroom, Robert perching on the end of the bed, watching Aaron carefully. “Are you sure?” Aaron asked.

“Yes,” Robert said. “You need to hunt, I get it.” The way Aaron was looking at him was entirely different. He’d got almost used to Aaron watching him with lust, but this was different. His gaze hesitated at his neck, his elbow, anywhere with an exposed or vulnerable vein and Robert had never felt more like a meal waiting to be devoured.

“You’re unnerving me,” Robert admitted.

“I’m not going to drink from your neck,” Aaron decided. 

“Why?”

“There’s more blood flowing there,” Aaron explained. “I’m not doing it, there’s too many temptations. To feel you breathe, to feel the vibrations when you swallow, the strength of your heartbeat. No. I don’t want to get carried away. If I lose control, I want it to be somewhere safer.”

“Okay, so where?” Robert asked.

Aaron picked up his right hand, then pushed the sleeve of his shirt up and ran his thumb across the ditch of his elbow. “Would that be okay?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I meant it when I offered. I want to remember though. I want to know everything, please don‘t make me forget.” Aaron nodded, he’d expected that. Robert knew what he was, Aaron wasn’t taking anything from him that Robert hadn’t agreed to. There was no need to wipe his mind.

“Have you got the knife near?”

“Yeah, Robert said, slightly wary. “Do I need it?”

“I’ve never done this before,” Aaron said. “Hunted, fed and let someone remember. I don‘t know what effect it‘ll have on my self control, being honest.”

“Okay,” Robert said. Aaron looked deeply uncomfortable but he wasn’t verbally saying so, so Robert took that as a good sign. “I love you, and I want to know all of you.”

“That’s because you haven’t seen it,” Aaron said. “You don’t know how vile and disgusting I can be.”

“It’s your nature, you can’t help it,” Robert said. “I want to know.”

“What’ve you been drinking today?” Aaron asked.

“I’m not drunk…”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Aaron said calmly. “I want to know what I’m going to taste when I break your skin.”

“Coffee,” Robert said, answering the question. “A lot of coffee.” Aaron smiled at him.

“I’m still not sure this is a good idea,” Aaron said.

“You can tell me I told you so later,” Robert said, Aaron dipping to kiss him. Robert let him, enjoying the taste of his lips. “Go on.” Aaron breathed in deeply before bending to Robert’s arm. He pressed his nose to the thin skin there and waited. He could hear the blood moving through Robert’s body, the thud of his heartbeat, distant in his body. He let himself slowly breathe in, tasting the scent of Robert’s sweat, his body, the sweet scent of warm skin and blood and bone, feeling the acute ache and need of it all.

“I’m okay, I’m not going to change my mind,” Robert said. Aaron glanced up, nodded and kissed the thin, almost translucent skin there. Aaron bit down, and let out the most quiet groan as the metallic sweet tang flooded his mouth. Robert hissed with pain and Aaron looked up, a massive force of will to take his lips off Roberts flesh. “Carry on,” Robert whispered, his hand tangling in Aaron‘s hair as if to reassure him. Aaron couldn’t say no, not with his wound flowing freely, the scent of blood and Robert’s own unique taste were too much. 

He carried on feeding, the heavy beautifully nourishing blood filling his stomach and stopping the emptiness, the ache for the first time in about two weeks. Aaron had tasted a lot of blood through his lifetime, but none had the indescribable sweet potency Robert’s had. He could taste the strength in it, he could taste the caffeine Robert had drunk that afternoon. God, it was so exquisite. Also one thing he hadn’t counted on, Robert’s blood didn’t hold any fear. Aaron had never experienced that before, everyone he tasted was frightened of him, and he could always taste that. With Robert, this time, he couldn’t.

“…m feelin dizzy,” Robert breathed. That got his attention and Aaron licked at the wound to heal him efficiently before he pulled back with heavy slow movements, and reluctance. Robert just tasted so good. Aaron looked at Robert, the instinct to wipe his memory, make him forget the only thing he could think about.

“You promised me,” Robert said heavily. “I wanna remember.”

“I did promise,” Aaron said, voice ragged and harsh. He stood away from Robert, bracing his arms on the windowsill as he tried to regain control of himself. He knew, instinctively that he’d taken just a fraction too much from Robert, but stopping had gone against every instinct he had. He actually hadn’t expected his willpower to be strong enough to pull away from Robert in the first place and let him remember. That was a self preservation instinct so strong, fighting it went against everything he‘d ever known. You couldn’t let the humans remember, because if they did, if they remembered what you were, how dangerous you are, they’d try and kill you. It was etched into history. “Drink some water,” Aaron said darkly. Robert grabbed the glass on the bedside table, doing what he asked.

Aaron threw the window open, trying to make the scent of fresh blood dissipate and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry,” Robert said. “I didn’t know that would be hard for you.”

“Hard to stop,” Aaron said. “It’s never felt like that, not since I learnt how to control myself and…” He gulped in the fresh air, free of Robert’s scent.

“Did I seriously hurt you?” Aaron asked.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Show me.” Robert looked hesitant. “I’m fed, I’m in control.” Robert nodded and showed him the wound. A little flushed, like the beginning of a bruise forming, but any evidence of puncture marks had faded. Aaron hadn’t lost as much control as he’d thought then. Good. Aaron rubbed his skin and Robert didn’t move. “Does that hurt?”

“A little,” Robert said. “That was… I don’t know, less intense than I expected. Less…”

“It’s not even slightly romantic,” Aaron said. “I’m sorry. I hate that I need blood to survive.” 

“You can’t help it,” Robert said. “Did it help you?”

“Yes,” Aaron said. “I wanted to wipe your mind, though. Still think I should.”

“Don’t,” Robert said.

“I won’t,” Aaron said.

“I’m tired,” Robert said. It was hardly surprising after how much blood Aaron had taken and he nodded, getting up to leave. “Stay.”

“I don’t think that’s wise,” Aaron said, very hesitantly.

“You don’t think at all,” Robert said. “I’d like to wake up with you here. Do what you want with that.” Robert undid his jeans, then almost collapsed in bed.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Aaron said, quickly leaving the bedroom to get Robert another glass of water. He wanted Robert to drink that down before he slept, just in case. Though the wound looked better than he’d feared, so he was probably being overcautious.

“Drink,” Aaron said, sitting on the edge of the bed and waking Robert from his doze. Robert jerked awake and could see from Aaron’s face he was serious. Robert drank the water then rested his head against the pillow. He looked beautiful and Aaron kissed him. Robert frowned and backed away in distaste from the tang of his own blood on Aaron‘s lips. “You need to rinse your mouth before you kiss me.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Aaron said. “Sleep.”

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Robert asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said after a moment. “I promise.” It seemed to be that that allowed Robert to drift off and Aaron smiled at him. “Oh, I am in trouble when it comes to you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Aaron hadn’t slept that night. He wanted to make sure Robert was okay. He’d fed on hundreds of people, maybe more, and never before had he been this wary and concerned by how someone would react. He made Robert a cup of tea before giving him a gentle nudge to wake him up in the morning.

“How do you feel?” Aaron asked once Robert had blinked himself awake.

“Er… a little spaced out,” Robert said. “But okay.”

“Can I look at your elbow?” Robert held his arm out and Aaron looked at him critically, before nodding.

“I **am** okay,” Robert said again.

“I’ve never cared before,” Aaron said. “About the person I hunted, I never thought more than satisfying my craving.”

“I’m fine,” Robert said, getting irritated.

“I want to ask you something,” Aaron said quietly. Robert already looked wound up, but he had to ask, Robert wrapping his hands around his mug of tea. “The bite on your back.” Robert nodded. “Were you pinned down?”

“Why’re you asking?”

“It’s a… strange place to have a bite,” Aaron said.

“Yeah, I was,” Robert said. “Don’t make it a big thing.”

“Robert…” Aaron said.

“I was young and stupid,” Robert said. “If he’d have wiped my mind, I’d never have known anyway.”

“I’d never do that to you,” Aaron said. “You do know that, don’t you?” Robert opened his thighs, pulling Aaron into the space between his legs, laying against his chest. Aaron let himself be pulled, enjoying Robert’s skin.

“I know that,” Robert said. “Last night proved it. You’re always so worried about me.” Aaron kissed him softly, letting it linger.

“This is weird, because I don’t want to hurt you,” Aaron said. “But I’ve also never tasted anything as good as you.”

“You’re over thinking it,” Robert said. “What time is it?”

“Almost eight.” Robert relaxed, knowing he didn’t have to be on his computer for work until nine.

“Aaron, you didn’t hurt me.”

“Of course I did,” Aaron said.

“No, you didn’t,” Robert said. “Being prepared for it helped, a lot. I like helping you.” Aaron snorted. “If I didn’t want you to feed off me, you wouldn’t have.”

“You wouldn’t stop me,” Aaron said.

“Even with this?” Robert held the knife and Aaron nodded, he had a point after all. Robert spoke bluntly. “Trust that I trust you.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, deciding to go with it. “I’ll do better. This is all new to me.” 

“I know,” Robert said. 

Aaron looked at his phone, having got a message from Cain. “I need to go to the garage.”  
“I’ll see you later,” Robert said, kissing him again.

* * *

When it came to it, Aaron saw Robert much sooner than anticipated. Robert sought him out at the garage, and even after Cain telling him Aaron was busy which he ignored. Aaron dropped his tools and looked at Robert, knowing something was up.

“Diane came back from the doctors,” Robert said, voice a little hesitant and Aaron didn’t need him to say anything else. He hugged him tightly.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Robert said into Aaron’s neck. “I guess I should be thanking you though. For pushing in the first place. She‘s already got an appointment for chemo so…” he said, drawing back from Aaron’s arms. “Does anyone else smell terrible?”

“No,” Aaron said, but he’d hesitated and Robert looked at him.

“What is it?”

“No, it’s not a problem,” Aaron said quickly.

“You’re going to have to tell me now,” Robert said.

“I’m going for early lunch,” Aaron called to Cain who looked highly unimpressed. “I’ll make up the time,” he added to Cain’s glare and he grabbed his jacket to put over his overalls, pulling the hood up as they walked away from the garage. They leant up against the wall of one of the cottages, casting a shadow onto the road and Aaron breathed easy, out of the sunlight.

“So?”

“No one’s ill,” Aaron said quickly. “I think Katie’s pregnant.”

Robert frowned. “She can’t have kids,” he said. “There’s been a whole thing about it with her and Andy.”

“Well, she’s currently got two heartbeats, so…” Aaron left that hanging in the air. “I heard her when she came over and had a gossip with mum.”

“You sure it wasn’t your mum?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “My ears work very well, so yes I am sure.”

“God, Andy’s going to be insufferable,” Robert said and Aaron rolled his eyes.

“Don’t tell anyone.”

“Yeah, I won’t,” Robert said. “You worry me when you say someone’s ill.”

“I don’t do it on purpose,” Aaron said. “It’s not easy being this way.”

“I know,” Robert said. “I didn’t mean that. Come here.” Robert kissed him softly, then let him go back to work.

“I feel great by the way,” Robert said, his hand on the ditch of his elbow in illustration and Aaron smiled a little. He appreciated the sentiment.

* * *

Aaron felt like things were going well. Or he did until he finished work, and went back to the pub. Chas and Cain were in the backroom, sat on the sofa and looking like someone had died. Aaron felt the anger burst through him. “If you’ve done what I think you’ve done,” Aaron said to Cain.

“Love, why didn’t you tell me?” Chas asked. That was enough to set light to the anger Aaron had simmering, and he grabbed Cain, throwing him up against the wall, an arm across his throat, pinning him there with ease. Cain’s struggling was completely pointless against Aaron’s strength, and he knew it, arms falling by his side.

“I told you I’d kill you if you outed me,” Aaron almost growled, ignoring Chas’s pointless attempts to pull him away from Cain. “Mum, don’t touch me!” Aaron spat. He must have sounded like he meant it because Chas fell back from him, going silent as she sat on the sofa. “If I’m so dangerous, why would you wind me up?” Aaron asked. “I don’t want anyone to know, why was that hard to understand?!” He pushed his arm further across Cain’s throat and he grunted.

“Let him go.” Aaron recognised the voice and the scent, though where Robert had come from was anyone’s guess. “Aaron, please. You don’t want to do this.”

“Don’t touch him!” Chas squeaked. Robert ignored that and wrapped his large hand around Aaron’s head, trying to calm him down, soothe him. Aaron looked at Robert sharply.

“You’re angry,” Robert said. “Just let him go, okay?” Aaron pushed Cain into the wall once more before letting him go and turning away, feeling both angry, and disappointed with himself, for losing control like that. He sat on one of the kitchen chairs and bent his head.

“You knew?!” Chas shouted, looking at Robert.

“I sleep with him,” Robert said. “Of course I knew.”

“Why would you tell him?!” Chas demanded of Aaron.

“I didn’t, he guessed,” Aaron said.

“Aren’t you scared of him?” Cain asked Robert, who felt uncomfortable with all three of them watching him for his answer.

“Sometimes,” Robert admitted. “I’m not an idiot, I know the risks. But Aaron is not a bad person.”

“Has he fed from you?” Cain asked.

“No,” Robert lied very smoothly.

“Oh, and you know that?” Chas spat.

“I am still here,” Aaron said to the room at large. “I’m still your son.”

“How did this happen?” Chas asked. “How… who turned you?”

“I don’t talk about that,” Aaron said firmly. “You think I asked to be this way? That I chose it?”

“I’ll go,” Cain said, earning Aaron’s glare, obviously wanting to get out of the scenario as soon as possible. Once he’d gone, Chas seemed to be gathering the pieces of things she knew.

“Well, obviously you and him can’t carry on,” Chas said, making both men look at her in bewilderment.

“Er… why?” Aaron asked bluntly.

“Because you’re a…”

“I’m not breaking up with Aaron over this,” Robert said blankly. “Why would I?”

“Because he’s a… vampire!” Chas almost hissed at him.

“He’s also a person,” Robert said. “He’s the most kind, thoughtful, brave and strong man I’ve ever known. He can‘t help what he is, Chas.“ Aaron looked at him softly, and Robert smiled slightly at him. “I trust him. Maybe you should do the same as he’s your son.”

Robert squeezed Aaron’s shoulder and he nodded as Robert left. “I’m fine,” Aaron said. “I’m not a danger to you, so please stop looking at me like that.”

“I’m not,” Chas said.

“Your face is full of pity,” Aaron said. “I’m not dangerous, mum.”

“I know,” she said, forcing a smile. “You’ll always be my little boy.” She pulled Aaron into a hug, and Aaron hadn’t known that that was exactly what he needed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update!

Aaron found Cain up at Butlers as soon as he’d placated his mother and calmed her down. Cain did not look pleased he was up there with Moira, though from her smile it was obvious she had no idea what Aaron was. “I want a word with my uncle,” Aaron said.

“I’ll just… the cows need feeding anyway,” Moira said, excusing herself from the situation, closing the door and making the latch bang.

“What did you think you were doing?” Aaron asked, keeping a fair distance between them. The last time he’d seen Cain, he’d had him pinned by the throat which probably hadn’t improved Cain’s opinion of him. “Why did you tell her? Have you told anyone else?”

“No,” Cain said. “But she needed to know.”

“Why?!” Aaron shouted. “It wasn’t your call!”

“Because she’s living with you,” Cain said, trying to stay calm, and Aaron could see the realisation that he was trapped in his house with a vampire and he felt uneasy. Aaron hated that fear on people’s faces. This is why no one could know. He didn’t deserve to be looked at like that. “She needs to know who she’s sharing her house with, she’s my sister.”

“The fact you think I could ever hurt my mum,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “You know I wouldn’t.”

“It’s not just that,” Cain said. “I’m worried about you and Sugden.”

“Why?”

“What if you get close and then lose control?” Cain said. “What then? What when we’ve got to cover up his body, and try and get you off a murder charge? We will do it, we love you, of course we would. But… I’d like to avoid that if possible. The fact he already knows about you and is still with you…”

“He loves me,” Aaron said. “I love him. That’s it. I would never hurt him.”

“I know you wouldn’t intentionally,” Cain said. “Your kind don’t exactly have a great track record with self control, though.” Aaron quietly nodded, his heart sinking. So this is what his uncle thought of him. Everything about his personality, who he was, it didn’t matter. Because of what he’d become, the blood lust that everyone feared.

“I’ll see you around, Cain,” Aaron said dully, turning and leaving the farmhouse.

* * *

 

Aaron went home. He’d decided what he was going to do, there really wasn’t much choice when you came down to it. He started throwing random possessions into his bag, needing to gather his things. In only a couple of months, his stuff had managed to get everywhere. The only thing he really wanted was his phone charger, so he grabbed that, a few clothes, and zipped the bag shut before almost crashing down the stairs. He’d stayed too long in the village anyway, he needed to go. He had some cash, Cain had paid him well, the only thing left was… Robert. He wouldn’t say goodbye to his mum, she could call him or talk to Cain, that’d get the point across fairly well, but Robert? He deserved a goodbye.

Going over to the Mill, he dreaded this. He’d become an expert at leaving people over the years, but this one? This hurt and he hadn’t even knocked on the door yet. He did knock, and Robert answered in a dark grey T shirt, damn him. He smirked at Aaron too, letting him into the house. “I er… need to talk to you,” Aaron said after Robert gave him a perfunctory kiss in greeting.

“Yeah, you look serious,” Robert said, getting a couple of bottles of beer out of the fridge and passing one to Aaron. “What’s up?”

“I er… I’ve got to go," Aaron said, putting the bottle down.

“Okay,” Robert said easily. Then seemed to really understand what Aaron was telling him, face falling. “You mean… you’re leaving?”

“Me being here was never going to be permanent,” Aaron said with a shrug, desperately trying to avoid his eyes. “I’ve already stayed longer than I should do, I’ve usually moved on by now.”

“But what about us?” Robert asked. “You can’t just up and leave, I love you Aaron.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “I’m not saying this is perfect…”

“Oh, it’s not?” Robert said sarcastically. 

“But I have to go,” Aaron said urgently, finally looking at Robert. He saw sadness and anger, but he didn't see fear, and it was one of the reasons Aaron adored him. “Too many people know what I am, and I hate it. I would have moved on a while ago if it wasn’t for you.”

“Aaron, listen to me,” Robert said, speaking quickly. “Please don’t leave. I need you.”

“You’ll be fine without me,” Aaron said. “Better probably.”

“You know that’s not true.” Robert put both arms up against the wall, either side of Aaron’s body so he couldn’t move.

“You think you’d stop me getting out of here?” Aaron asked quietly. “I could break your arms if I wanted to.”

“But you wouldn’t,” Robert said quickly. "I know you wouldn't." Aaron couldn’t believe the faith and trust Robert had in him, he didn’t deserve it. Robert slowly leaned closer, like he was scared Aaron was going to bolt. But Aaron didn’t move an inch as Robert kissed him, soft, gentle, then deeper, tongue tasting him and Aaron’s hands came around Robert’s neck, pulling him closer for a kiss he didn’t want to end. Because once it ended, he was leaving. After a minute that felt like much longer, Aaron turned his head away to break the kiss.

“At least promise me you’ll come back,” Robert said. “Where will you go?”

“I don’t know,” Aaron said. “Do you want me to come back? Really? Even with what I am?”

“Of course I do. Promise me that you will.” Aaron couldn’t give Robert that, instead he buried his face into Robert’s neck, breathing in his beautiful scent that he adored. “You can,” Robert said quietly. “If you want to feed on me, you can.” Aaron pulled back and looked at him, seeing that he meant it and gave a brief nod. His nose pressed against the vein in Robert’s neck, inhaling deeply. He pressed his lips against the skin, making sure he was far away from any of the major blood flow and bit down, just a little nip, not much more than a paper cut. The wound was tiny, Aaron must have only tasted about three drops of his blood before he was licking the wound closed.

“Just a taste,” Aaron muttered, licking his lips like he was trying to make it last. “That’s enough,” he added gruffly.

“It’s not though, is it?” Robert said, touching the slightly sore point on his neck. In an hour or so he wouldn’t even notice it.

“It’ll have to be. Goodbye Robert.” Aaron turned and left and Robert watched through the open door as Aaron walked up the drive and out of sight, presumably out of the village. How could that be it? It just… couldn’t be, surely. Robert knew exactly what he was, and he’d never held it against Aaron, so why did it feel like he’s being punished. Robert breathed in deeply and put his hand to his neck, trying to hold in the touch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me!


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron started walking north. He was tempted to steal a car from the garage, but he didn’t want Cain to come after him with even more reason to hate him. He didn’t stop until he got to the next village, about five miles north of Emmerdale, then he looked at his phone. _“Come back to me.”_ That’s all the message from Robert said and Aaron didn’t know what to do with that. He didn’t reply.

It was the middle of the night when he found a homeless guy sleeping on a bench. Aaron hadn’t hunted for a while and he considered it, but then shook his head. He already had it tough, and was probably prey for a local vampire anyway because he was an easy mark. He left the homeless man for someone else. He didn’t smell as good as Robert tasted anyway, he could still feel the ghost of those few drops on his tongue, sweet and heady.

He'd been moving all night and the clouds were lightening with the dawn when he found it. A garage, the sign above reading “L+J Harper. V.” The V was tiny, emblazoned in red and Aaron knew exactly what that meant. Vampires worked here officially. Ones on the register. A man looked up from the car engine he’d been working on, slamming the bonnet shut. “Got a car that needs fixing?” he said gruffly. He looked to be in his mid 40s, and he was a vampire, Aaron could smell it. Or rather, the absence of scent.

“No,” Aaron said.

“Then go,” the man said. “We’re closing up for the day.” Aaron knew it couldn’t be much past 6:30 in the morning, so they were completely open about what they were. In a town this size?

“Have you got a job going?” Aaron asked quickly. “I’m a mechanic.” The man looked him up and down, evaluating him.

“Why do you want to work here?”

“You must know what I am,” Aaron said.

“I do,” the man said. “But you’ve also got that scared look about you like you’re always looking over your shoulder. We do things by the book here, which means you never know when someone’s going to check up on us. You don’t look like you’d like that.”

“A bit of overtime for a few weeks,” Aaron said. “I need to sort my head out.” The man grinned to himself, wiping his hands on his overalls.

“Let me guess, it’s a girl,” he said with humour. “It’s always a girl.”

“No, actually,” Aaron said. “It’s most definitely a guy.”

“Turn up at 8pm tonight,” the man said after studying him with interest. “I’ll see what you’ve got. It’s John.”

“Aaron,” he said.

“See you later, Aaron.”

It was a bright clear day, and Aaron needed shelter to stop his skin from stinging. He wandered around the town, grabbing shade where he could before he found a run down B and B which looked like it’d be cheap and they would not ask too many questions. He was right about that, and within an hour he was lying on a bed, the curtains drawn as he closed his eyes. Aaron couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept, so he needed to catch up. He felt bone tired, and if he were honest, he missed having Robert next to him. It wasn’t a warm body, so much as that particular warm body.

 _“I’ll try,”_ Aaron text Robert. It was the best he could do.

* * *

 

Robert woke up from the sleep he was pretending he was getting to find a text on his phone from Aaron. _“I’ll try.”_ Robert sighed, knowing what it meant that Aaron even sent that in the first place. He rolled over and pushed his face into Aaron’s pillow. He missed him already, and running through it all was the obvious feeling that… this wasn’t fair. He’d done nothing wrong, he’d treated Aaron well, he loved that stubborn man.

He better not run across Cain today, because if he did, he’d give him a piece of his mind. In the end, though, Robert couldn’t help himself. He found Cain at the garage, who got rid of Dan pretty quickly, knowing this would be about Aaron.

“He’s gone now, are you happy?”

“What do you mean, gone?” Cain asked.

“He left,” Robert said. “He came to say goodbye to me last night.”

“Why?”

“Because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut!” Robert shouted. “All you had to do was trust him!”

“I can’t,” Cain said simply. “I’ve got a family. I love Aaron dearly, and he can’t help what he is, but if he loses control… he’s got a temper, he’s always had a temper, and the more people that know, the better.”

“Oh, come off it,” Robert said. “He is not dangerous.”

“Maybe,” Cain said, shrugging and looking deeply uncomfortable.

“Good luck when Chas finds out,” Robert said, walking away.

* * *

Robert wasn’t present for the shouting match between Chas and Cain, but apparently people could still hear raised voices from outside the closed pub. Robert hoped Chas was giving him hell.

* * *

Aaron killed time until he went to the garage that night, hearing the radio blaring and tools being used, just like any other garage. There were two people there, one was John, the other, a woman, smelled like strawberries and cream and flour, very much human. Aaron scented her before he saw her, then realised that she was very beautiful, mid twenties, long blonde hair and a great figure. John saw him looking at her, and his eyes narrowed.

“Lizzy, go in the house,” John said, and she flashed him a bright smile and without thinking about it, she kissed John lingeringly. Aaron raised his eyebrows, but said nothing as she vanished, presumably through a back door.

“We’re getting one thing clear,” John said bluntly. “She is off limits.”

“I’m gay,” Aaron said, trying to make that clear straight away.

“Keep your teeth to yourself,” John said, then almost frighteningly calmly, “Or I will rip your throat out and stake you through the heart without thinking twice.”

“Great, maybe I should go,” Aaron said quickly, thinking this had been a very bad idea.

“She’s my wife,” John said, his tone completely different, more conversational now. “I’m protective, with reason. No one feeds on her other than me. I know how good her scent is.”

“I’ll… what was it you said? “Keep my teeth to myself.”” Aaron said. “Is there a job or not?”

“Have a look at that engine,” John said. “Gotta see if you know what you’re doing.” Aaron obliged, having a look, and he could see the problem immediately, asking about parts needed and if John had them in stock. “You do know what you’re doing,” John said with a nod of approval. “Go on, get into some overalls then.”

Aaron grinned, pleased that he’d have some income coming in, while he thought about his next move. Where did he go from here?

* * *

 

Lizzy came out from the house after about an hour, obviously curious about the new employee, and she passed her husband a file of something. “She does the paperwork,” John explained. “I don‘t have a head for numbers at all.” Aaron noticed a silver necklace on her and almost smiled to himself. He wasn’t trusted then, not that he blamed her. “So, what brings you here, Aaron?” she asked.

“You're nosey,” Aaron said.

“Yes,” she said.

“I need… some time to clear my head,” Aaron said.

“It’s about a girl, isn’t it,” Lizzy said and Aaron wondered how many vampires had come through here for casual work over the last few years. It seemed like they were used to guys like him just turning up for a bit of work.

“A guy,” Aaron said.

“Oh?” she asked, obviously wanting more.

“Is she always this talkative?” Aaron asked John.

“Yep,” he said. “You get used to it.”

“But…”

“Lizzy, leave the man alone,” John said easily. “Let him get on with his work.” She shrugged, but gave him a dazzling smile anyway.

“How old are you?” John asked when they'd been silent for approaching half an hour.

“Er… twenty five?” Aaron asked, not following the question.

“No. How _old_ are you?” John repeated and Aaron got the message.

“About four.”

“Wow,” John said. “You were young when you were turned.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, hating the slight sympathy in his voice. “I don’t talk about that.” John dropped it.

Aaron however couldn’t stop thinking about it. When he got back to the B and B, he called Robert, even though it was only six in the morning.

“Aaron,” Robert said, the relief in his voice. “How are you?”

“I’m okay,” Aaron said. “God, I’ve missed your voice,” he admitted.

“Where are you?” Robert asked, then sighed. “You’re not going to tell me, are you?”

“No,” Aaron said. “Sorry. How are... things?”

“Lonely,” Robert said. “Sorry, I’m not trying to make you feel bad, but… God I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Aaron said. “A lot.” Robert sighed. “Did I wake you up?”

“Not really,” Robert said, which told Aaron he wasn’t sleeping great either.

“I want to tell you about how I was turned,” Aaron said, finally, like he‘d made the decision.

“Over the phone?” Robert asked in disbelief.

“Not now, but one day…” Aaron said.

“That means you’re coming back,” Robert said slowly. 

“My mum lives there,” Aaron said. “I’ll have to come back eventually.” Robert sighed with relief. He had feared he'd never see Aaron again “I’m sorry,” Aaron said.

“For what?”

“Leaving you like that wasn’t fair,” Aaron said. “I’m just… I’m scared, Robert. That people will find out what I am. Not everyone’s like you. Even Cain judges me for nothing that’s my fault and I… panicked.”

“I know you did,” Robert said. “I love you, and I’ll wait for you.” Robert cleared his throat. “I am going to give you hell for leaving though, you’re going to need to make it up to me.” Aaron smiled into the phone. “I know this is hard for you. You could register. Then you wouldn’t have to keep running. You‘re not dangerous, and that‘s why the register exists. So vampires who aren‘t dangerous can live their lives.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “But becoming part of that… having that V stamped on every official document I have, I can’t… it frightens me.”

“I understand that,” Robert said. “I do. But… think about it.”

“I will,” Aaron said, and he meant it, Robert could tell.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see this taking place about two weeks after the last chapter, so I hope it makes sense! Thank you to everyone leaving feedback on this, it means the world to me!

Robert woke up, and the same as every other morning this week, he checked his phone. There was a text from Aaron, but no voicemail messages, and he sighed in disappointment, reading the message anyway. He liked to hear Aaron’s voice to start his day off. He’d been told that Aaron had got some temporary work in a garage, and if Robert had a mind to, he could probably work out where it was. Aaron had suggest north when he talked about moving on in the past, so it might not take much to find a garage that would take on someone off the books. But he didn’t. He wanted Aaron to come home because he wanted to, or because he missed him, not because Robert was forcing his hand.

 _“Boring day at work. Miss you. I’ll be home soon.”_ That did perk Robert up, because Aaron hadn’t indicated when he’d be coming back. Maybe, hopefully not too long. Robert sent a quick reply, just a simple _“I love you”_ and he hoped that was enough.

* * *

“How on earth did you get her?” Aaron asked John when he was at work the next day. Or night, really. Lizzy had just been into the garage to drop off the accounts for John’s signature and Aaron was struck again by how beautiful she was. He might be gay, he wasn't blind.

“I’m lucky,” John said, then admitted. “I was with her before I became… this. I wanted to leave her, she said no.” Now Aaron was listening avidly.

“And you just… listened?”

“I left her for a year and it was the worst year of my life,” John said simply. “Lizzy, she can be quite… insistent,” John said, smiling at some memory. “I’m not saying it’s easy, because it isn’t, but I’d rather have her like this.” John grabbed a spanner, then looked at Aaron. “So, your lad?” Aaron nodded. “What’s his name?”

“Robert,” Aaron said slowly, letting the name out slowly.

“Does he know what you are?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have told him, but… he guessed. I couldn’t keep lying to him.”

“How did he take it?”

“Really well,” Aaron said. “He’s been… so supportive.”

“Then why did you leave?” John asked. Aaron clamped his mouth shut firmly. “Come on, give me something.”

“The… place I was staying,” Aaron said, not wanting to mention the name of the village, just out of self preservation. An instinct he‘d had for so long. “A few people were starting to ask questions about me. I left. I didn‘t want to leave him.”

“You’re not registered?” Aaron simply shot him a look and John nodded. “I’m not judging, it’s your choice. But it does make life easier.”

“Does it?” Aaron asked. “How often do they come around here to just have a little chat with you?” 

“Honestly? About once a month these days. It was bad at the beginning, when I was trying to set up here. Every other day they'd be here, but I had no choice. I wanted to be married to my wife, and I wanted to have a life with her, not always living in the shadows. Metaphorically,” he added, indicating that his business operated at night. For a garage, it worked well, because customers would pick up their cars in the morning for the school run, or the work commute, rather than waiting an extra day. “But the locals know me now, I don’t get much grief apart from strangers. I’m just… a curiosity they got used to.”

“I can’t be that,” Aaron said. “The place… it’s where I grew up, kinda and… there’s people there who know me from before, so to admit that I’m now… this, I just don’t want to. It frightens me.”

“Being this, it isn’t all bad,” John said. “Don’t treat it like a life sentence.”

“What’s good about it, then?” Aaron grumbled.

“The household food bill is significantly lower,” John said, which did at least make Aaron roll his eyes on a laugh. “We live for a bit longer. We don’t have to be quite as careful as humans when we’re crossing the street because it‘s quite hard to damage us. It does come in useful sometimes.”

“Why did you leave her?” Aaron asked. “You said earlier.”

“It was kids,” John said. “She’s young, she wants a big family, and I couldn’t give her that. No wiggle room, nothing. But God, we were both miserable apart.” Aaron nodded. “Now, tell me about you.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, feeling it was fair. “I’ve not known Robert that long.”

“But?” John prompted.

“I’ve completely fallen for him,” Aaron admitted. “He’s… arrogant and charming and gorgeous.”

“How does he scent?” John asked.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Aaron said darkly. He tried not to think about it because it made his mouth water and his stomach ache with the need to be filled. He’d not hunted since leaving the village.

“The one thing I asked myself was… if I could never taste her again, would I still want to be with her? Would I still love her? I came to the conclusion that I would.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said heavily. “I know what you mean. I‘m addicted to his scent, but… I’m in love with him.”

“Aaron?” John asked calmly. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

* * *

Robert finished work and opened the knock on his door, feeling his heart sink as he saw Chas. “What do you want?” he asked, letting her in.

“Have you heard from Aaron?”

“Yes,” Robert said, thinking she probably wouldn’t believe a lie.

“Where is he?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Robert said. “He needs some time, and I love him, so I’m going to give it to him.”

“How long have you known?” Chas asked, keeping her voice steady. "What he is?"

“I’d only been out with him a few times and I put the pieces together,” Robert said. “He didn’t want anyone to know, so I kept my silence.”

“But I’m his mum!” Chas said.

“He doesn’t like what he is,” Robert said. “It’s not something he’s proud of, and it doesn’t change who he is as a person, so yes, I didn’t tell you.”

“Has he fed off you?”

“You asked me that before,” Robert said.

“But I think you were lying,” Chas said.

“Does it actually matter?” Robert asked. “Either way. Does it?”

“Maybe not,” she admitted after a few seconds silence. “That tells me the truth though.”

“So what?” Robert asked, his patience wearing out. “Okay, he’s fed on me, what does it matter?”

“He let you remember,” Chas said. “He didn’t wipe your mind.”

“No,” Robert said. “He didn’t because I asked to remember. I wanted to know all of him. I know you may not like me because of the Katie nonsense, but I love him. Forget what he is, I love him, and I do not need to prove that to you.”

Chas nodded. “Will he be coming home?”

“I think so,” Robert said. “I don’t know when he might come back, but… I’m going away for a couple of days for Lawrence, for work. If he comes back while I’m gone, please don’t drive him away.”

“I’ll do my best,” she said. Robert had tried to get out of it, but Lawrence wasn’t having it. Then Robert had stopped trying, because it wasn’t like Aaron was home in the first place.

“Is he dangerous?” Chas asked, and it was obvious she’d been bracing herself for that question.

“No,” Robert said simply. “I promise you, he’s the son you’ve always had, he’s just… not quite human any more. That’s all. I could never be with him if I thought he was truly dangerous, I‘d never sleep again.” Chas nodded, forcing a smile.

“I just want him home,” she said. “He didn’t even say goodbye.”

“He’ll be back soon,” Robert said. “I’ve got a good feeling."


	14. Chapter 14

 

Robert was aware he was being followed on the way back to his hotel. He could feel someone behind him and he grabbed the silver knife Aaron had given him, hidden in his jacket, stopped walking and put his back to the wall, looking out with a keen eye. He saw the vampire after about three seconds, brunette, late twenties maybe and she was looking at him like a meal, and Robert shook his head.

“I’m taken,” Robert said, gripping the knife harder. She looked, but couldn’t see what it was, for all she knew he could be carrying a stake, though he wasn’t. “Find someone else.”

“You smell good.”

“I’m not yours,” Robert said lowly. 

“You won’t even remember,” she said, taking a few steps closer to him. She was hungry, Robert could see it. The fact he’d even heard her following him meant she was too hungry to be careful in the first place.

“Want to risk it?” Robert asked, false confidence in his voice. She snarled at him, then turned and fled, and Robert hurried as fast as he could to the hotel without full out running. That had frightened him more than he’d ever admit. He didn’t want anyone feeding on him, only Aaron. Aaron was the only person he trusted, no random vampire on the street was going to make him a target. It felt a little like betraying Aaron, which was stupid. Aaron wasn’t even here.

* * *

Robert came home, feeling tired and wrung out. He’d made Lawrence a lot of money, and done a good job, but he was lonely. He couldn’t deny that. Dropping his bag at the door, he went through to the kitchen to put the kettle on, then felt arms on him, strong familiar arms around his waist, the prickle of a beard into Robert’s neck, an intake of sharp breath as he was scented.

“Aaron…” he said, the word soft. Finally, finally he had those arms around him again.

“I couldn’t stay away.” Aaron groaned, a noise like it came straight from the heart as he breathed Robert in.

“I’ve been travelling all day,” Robert said in explanation. “I bet I smell awful.”

“You smell incredible,” Aaron said. Robert turned and looked at Aaron, who looked like he‘d run here. Robert took in the slight alarm in his eyes, and the way he looked primed for action.

“You’ve not hunted in a while, have you?” Robert asked, seeing the signs all over Aaron’s body.

“Not since before I left,” Aaron said.

“That’s been weeks,” Robert said.

“I only wanted you.” Aaron watched as Robert tilted his head slightly, offering his neck. “Oh, God, Robert, what are you trying to do to me?”

“I’m trying to make sure you’re sane, not looking to run out of the nearest exit for a meal,” Robert said. “Come on, you need blood, I’m offering.” Aaron ignored him, moving past Robert to get a glass of water for when he was finished. Robert saw his hand shaking slightly. “It’s been too long, hasn’t it?” Robert said. Aaron nodded.

“Come on, feed from me.” Aaron didn’t have it in him to argue. He tangled his fingers in Robert’s hair before pulling his head to the side, displaying his pale neck and Aaron ran his thumb over the vein. He could feel his heartbeat, hear it too, he could taste the scent of him in the air already and he hadn’t even broken the skin. “I trust you.” Robert said, looking at him. Aaron kissed his neck, then bit down before thinking too deeply about it. He groaned against the exquisite taste of Robert filling his senses, so perfect. It felt like years since he’d had this nourishing bliss overwhelm him, and he felt Robert’s fingers gently thread through his hair. Soft, reassuring. Like Robert knew exactly what he was doing and wanted this connection between them.

Aaron couldn’t taste any fear of hesitance in Robert’s blood, nothing colouring it except the coffee he’d obviously had earlier. Aaron stopped a little before he felt full, because he didn’t want to take too much from Robert. It was enough, it would keep him going for plenty of time and Aaron slowly licked the wound closed. Slower than he should, because Robert was warm and immediate and gorgeous. Licking against his neck didn’t have anything bad about it. He pulled back, Robert’s fingers still in his hair, his eyes a little blown.

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked, swallowing the last remnants of Robert’s taste.

“Mm,” Robert said. “I’ve missed you.”

“Even this?” Aaron asked.

“I’ve missed all of you.” Aaron moved to kiss him but Robert screwed his nose up. Aaron might be a vampire, but Robert had no desire to taste his own blood. He reached past Robert for the glass of water and rinsed his mouth before kissing Robert, full, deeply, intensely, both of Robert’s hands on Aaron’s neck, pulling him close. Once the kiss drew to an end, Robert pulled back, gripping Aaron’s hand as his eyes flicked upstairs. Aaron grinned and didn’t argue, letting Robert pull him up the spiral staircase.

* * *

Once in the bedroom Robert gripped at his belt, unbuckling it quickly and trying to strip Aaron as soon as possible. “Woah, you’re desperate,” Aaron said.

“You wanted a drink, I want you,” Robert said. “I just need your body,” he added desperately.

Aaron had never felt this wanted in his entire life. Robert wanted all of him, still. Even after everything and it felt a little unbelievable. Hands scrabbled at clothing, both of them getting undressed, warm touch everywhere, Robert pushing Aaron onto the bed and he went willingly. Robert straddled his waist and kissed him deeply, Aaron’s hands holding him close as he rolled his hips, both of them groaning with the stimulation. This was going to be quick, they both knew it.

“I want you,” Aaron said. “I want to fuck you.” Robert smirked, grabbed the lube from his bedside table as Aaron’s hands stroked his chest, abdomen, anything he could reach, breath catching in his throat. Aaron watched as Robert prepared himself, reaching behind him and opening himself up, transfixed by the look on Robert’s face, closed eyes, blissful expression. Robert lifted himself up, pushing down onto Aaron’s cock and sighing as he felt filled. Aaron’s hands gripped his hips, controlling the rhythm as Robert rode him.

Quicker than Robert could follow, Aaron flipped them over, suddenly taking control and starting a brutal pace. All of Robert’s focus was on how Aaron touched him and fucked him, and he couldn’t think right now. It was both too much and not enough.

Aaron thrust inside him hard and Robert groaned throwing his head back on the pillow. The way Aaron brushed his prostate with every stroke felt incredible and Robert was losing sense of himself. He wanted to hold off, but he could feel his climax coming, and it had been too long since he’d had Aaron like this. Robert’s heels were digging in to Aaron’s back, trying to urge him on. Aaron’s gaze settled on the veins in Robert’s neck, shown when Robert moved his head back. When Robert realised, he gave Aaron a short nod.

“I don’t need more,” Aaron breathed. “I just want to feel it.” He pressed his lips to Robert’s neck, feeling his heartbeat fast, hearing the rush of blood through his system.

Robert cried out as he came, Aaron still fucking into him deeply, lips on his neck. Robert kept making small moans as Aaron came a few seconds after, collapsing on Robert. Eventually Aaron got on his elbows, looking at Robert’s body underneath him, still joined, still touching everywhere. Robert could see Aaron’s teeth. Was it his imagination or did his canines look slightly longer than usual? Aaron saw where he was watching and felt embarrassed. “It’s er… because I just fed on you,” he said, closing his mouth, feeling self conscious. “It won’t last long.”

“Don’t,” Robert said. He reached up, Aaron staying still as Robert inexplicably ran his finger over Aaron’s lips, waiting for his mouth to open. Aaron obliged, then held his breath as Robert touched his teeth. Just the pad of his finger, until he reached his canine, the sharp one. He touched the edge and gasped as Aaron broke the skin, a single bead of blood blooming on Robert’s finger. Aaron's nostrils flared immediately, before Aaron gripped his wrist hard, then sucked Robert's finger, before licking the wound closed. “I love you,” Robert said lowly.

“I love you more,” Aaron said, before making Robert gasp as he pulled out, leaving Robert feeling completely spent. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, and Aaron watched him, making sure his heartbeat was regular, just in case. He didn’t think he’d overfed, but he needed to make sure. After he was convinced Robert was okay, he went downstairs to check the front door was locked, as they’d been a bit preoccupied earlier. He saw the empty glass in the kitchen, on the side. He could see Robert’s blood at the rim of the glass, where he’d drank the water. Aaron sighed, and rinsed the glass, so their was no remnant of Robert’s blood anywhere it shouldn’t be. Then he locked the door, and went back to bed, laying next to Robert’s warm body.

He finally felt like he was home.


	15. Chapter 15

“Half a pint please, Chas,” Robert said, taking up residence on a stool at the bar. She glowered, but did it, Robert taking a sip before looking at her. “You might want to get over to mine.”

“What?”

“Someone’s there to see you,” Robert said, Chas‘s face lighting up. “He doesn’t want Cain to know he’s here yet," he added in a low tone.

“Really?” she asked brightly.

“I’ve got to do something for my boss, so I’m going to be a couple of hours,” Robert said, smiling at her as she almost raced from behind the bar. He watched as she left Diane alone behind the bar.

“What’s got into her?” Diane asked.

“Nothing,” Robert said. “How are you?”

“Ah, you know,” Diane said heavily.

“You should be putting your feet up,” Robert said. “Not working.”

“My business partners just run out of here!” Diane snapped, looking at the door that Chas had just left through. “Not much I can do.”

“I’ll take over for an hour,” Robert said. “Go on, take it easy.”

“Are you sure?” she asked and Robert nodded.

“Yeah, Lawrence’s errand wasn’t for a while anyway,” he said, moving behind the bar. Diane beamed at him and Robert gave her a wink before taking up residence, looking at the pub.

It took about ten minutes for Andy and Katie to come in, smiling from ear to ear, and Robert groaned internally, knowing thanks to Aaron exactly what was coming. Andy frowned at him. “Where’s Diane?”

“Resting,” Robert said. “I think the chemo’s taking it out of her.” Robert really didn’t want Andy to disturb her, but he could also guess what news they’d come to tell her.

“We can come back,” Katie said, a hand on Andy’s arm.

“So, blue or pink?” Robert asked, the pub being relatively empty after the lunch time rush anyway. Andy’s face went dumb with shock and Katie narrowed her eyes at him. Robert couldn’t resist, he’d always loved winding Andy up and needling him. He was damn good at it too.

“What?” Andy asked.

“Need to know what to buy my niece or nephew,” Robert continued smugly. “Blue or pink?”

“How did you know?” Katie asked.

“Come off it,” Robert said. “It might have been a while but I still remember what you look like,” he added, scanning her up and down for a pregnancy bump. Andy almost visibly seethed, angry at the reminder and Robert grinned. Sometimes he really couldn’t help himself. Robert chuckled as they left the pub, obviously planning on coming back when Robert wasn’t behind the bar. God, he really should hold his tongue sometimes. But Andy had always been incredibly easy to wind up.

* * *

Aaron was almost at the door before Chas knocked, he’d asked Robert to tell her, and she smiled at him so wide when Aaron let her in. Aaron hugged her, in spite of himself. “Tell me you’re not leaving again,” Chas said.

“Not for a bit,” Aaron said, moving away from her and sticking the kettle on. “I missed Robert too much.”

“Huh!” Chas snapped, and Aaron didn’t reply. It wasn’t that he didn’t love or miss his mum, he did. But Robert had been a deep ache under his skin that he hadn’t been able to escape, only partly down to him being a vampire.

“Mum, I love him so much,” Aaron said. “Don’t have a go.”

“I’m not,” she said, sitting around Robert’s kitchen table. “It’s just… he’s not who I’d have picked for you.”

“No, well,” Aaron said with a shrug. “We should have known I wouldn’t pick someone easy.” Chas smiled slightly at that, watching as Aaron gave her her tea, then his own, sitting opposite.

“What?” Aaron asked, seeing her watching him take a drink. “Waiting to see if I burst into flame?”

“You can drink?” she asked gently. “I mean… normal stuff.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, taking a sip of his tea. “I don’t… okay, I don’t need it. I don’t need to drink, if I never had a drink again it wouldn't bother me. But I miss not having a pint, or a brew, it’s just nice. Food… food doesn’t taste the same ever since I became… this, but drink does.”

“Okay,” Chas said.

“You’ve got a lot of questions, haven’t you?” Aaron asked.

“Yes,” she said. “I’m sorry, but I remember you as a teenager, and I don’t know how it happened, and when I wasn’t paying attention!”

“Mum,” Aaron said. “I don’t really want to get into it, but it happened… after. I was an adult. I’ve only been this way for four years or so.”

“Okay,” Chas said. “Will you always… look like this? Are you going to age?”

“Not really,” Aaron said with a shrug. “It took about a year for… how I am, for everything actually, to settle down, but this is pretty much the face I’m stuck with.”

“How will that work, with Robert, though?” Chas asked. “If you always look the same?”

Aaron snorted with amusement. “I’ve been with him a couple of months, I don’t expect it to last forever. I'm not exactly printing wedding invites.” Aaron shrugged, wrapping his hands around his mug of tea, the warmth welcome. “I love Robert, I do, but this… I’d love to think it could last, but it’s not going to. He’ll get bored eventually, but I’m going to enjoy it while it lasts.”

Chas couldn’t say anything else, because she knew Robert had a tendency to… well, move on. But he did seem rather keen on Aaron, so who knows?

“Why keep it quiet?” Chas asked. “What you are, there’s safeguards in place and…”

“I don’t want to be on the register,” Aaron said firmly. “Which is why no one knows. If it wasn’t for Cain, you still wouldn’t know, I like it that way.”

“Aaron…”

“Don’t push it,” Aaron warned. Chas let it go.

“I’ve missed you,” she said with a smile. Aaron smiled at her too.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “So have I.”

* * *

 

“Right, keys, alarm code, phone number, do you need anything else?” Robert asked, wanting to get away as soon as possible. He’d only just got away from the pub, and he didn’t need this keeping him from Aaron. He’d sent a few texts, and knew Aaron was at home alone and waiting for him. They still had a lot of catching up to do, after all, and Robert anticipated a long and enjoyably sleepless night tonight.

“Am I keeping you?” she asked.

“I just… want to get home,” Robert said, trying to be polite. “I’ve got plans with my boyfriend.” 

“Boyfriend,” she said, looking him up and down obviously. “That’s a shame.”

“You’re my boss’s daughter,” Robert said. “That’s a no go before you even think of anything else.”

“You always listen to rules like that?” she teased.

“Goodbye, Rebecca,” Robert said firmly, leaving her the house keys to Home Farm on the side and going back to the Mill. He missed Aaron, it really was that simple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, but I liked ending it here, and I don't like to keep you waiting too long!! More soon!


	16. Chapter 16

Aaron and Robert lay in bed together after some very satisfying sex, and Robert tilted his head, exposing his neck. Aaron smiled, thumb touching his vein. “I’m not going to feed on you,” Aaron said. “I had you last night, I don’t need more.”

“How often do you need it?” Robert asked. 

“Er… two weeks is a good time frame,” Aaron said with a shrug. “I can go for longer, but it gets more and more difficult and I get more desperate.”

“What would happen if you didn’t?” Robert asked. “If you didn’t feed?”

“I don’t know,” Aaron said, almost thoughtfully. “Because at a certain point, your willpower, it just breaks completely.” Robert kept looking at him. “After about a week, I feel hungry, you know like… if you’ve not eaten all day and you just need a really good meal when you get home.” Robert nodded, following the comparison. “After two weeks, it’s more like you, when you haven’t eaten in days. You just need something.” Aaron swallowed, trying not to let his mouth water. “After three weeks, drinking blood is all I can think about. Because it’s always there, wherever I go, humans are around, and I can smell them and hear the blood pumping in their bodies.”

“That’s how long you’d gone before you came home?” Robert asked. “To me?”

“Yes,” Aaron said. “I could have fed on someone else, I passed a few who scented really good, but… I wanted you, so I just came home. Hoping you’d let me.”

“What if I hadn’t let you?” Robert asked, stroking his hair.

“I’d have had to find someone else in the village,” Aaron said. “I wouldn’t want to, but I needed blood.”

“But… you could feed from me, regardless of whether I “let you” couldn’t you?” Robert asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I probably could overpower you, but I didn’t want to. I don’t want to take something from you unless you want to give it.” Robert stroked Aaron’s hair and kissed him slowly, softly. “I know, it’s against my kinds reputation. Don’t tell anyone.”

Robert kissed him again. “I won’t,” he whispered against his lips.

“I’m not going to… I won’t be able to just feed from you,” Aaron said. “Every two weeks, I’d be taking too much blood. I want you safe, I am going to have to occasionally hunt on other people.”

“Yeah,” Robert said heavily. “That had occurred to me. I’m not going to like it, but… away from the village. I need you to tell me when you’re hunting someone.” Aaron nodded, feeling like that was a fair compromise.

“You being safe is more important,” Aaron said. “It’s not the same, either. With you, it’s… so much more… more…”

“Intimate?” Robert suggested.

“Yeah.” Aaron stroked a hand up Robert’s chest. “It’s never been the way it is with you.”

“Glad to know I’m special,” Robert said with humour.

“You are special,” Aaron said, and Robert’s face softened into yet another kiss.

Eventually Robert turned over and went to sleep, Aaron however was alert. He could sense someone outside, someone who wasn’t human. There was no scent of blood, but he knew someone was there. Aaron quickly grabbed Robert’s silver knife which had been resting on the bedside table, and raced down the stairs, finding a blonde female vampire outside the front door, looking at Robert’s bedroom window. Beautiful, maybe approaching thirty when she was turned. She had obviously caught the delicious scent of Robert, the way Aaron had when he’d first come to the village.

“Go,” Aaron said simply.

“I can scent him,” she said. “Do you feed on him often? Is it just you, or does he just like giving himself to vampires? Like the danger of it? There‘s some people that do, you know.”

“Go,” Aaron repeated, letting the light catch the knife he held. That did make her stop moving towards the house, warily eyeing the knife.

“Mine,” Aaron said. He had to keep this simple, because from the look on her face, pale, gaunt, starving, she hadn’t fed in a while. Having scented someone delicious would be irresistible to her. Aaron knew the feeling well enough. “Never yours. Go somewhere else. There’s a pub down the road. Plenty of prey.”

“They’ll be drunk,” she said with distaste.

“I don’t care,” Aaron said. “This one’s mine, always. You’re starving, go to the pub. Go.” She nodded, retreating and Aaron watched her go. If there was another vampire in the area, he’d have to keep a much closer eye on Robert. No one else was having him but Aaron, that went without saying. Aaron went back into the Mill and locked the door, before going back up to bed. He wouldn’t sleep tonight, just in case she came back.

* * *

Aaron looked outside the next morning and saw a drizzly, overcast kind of day, so he guessed he should probably make his reappearance known in the village. He still didn’t want to talk to Cain, but if everyone knew he was back, then the gossip didn’t matter so much. He took the scenic route past the garage, seeing Kerry and Brenda, so with those two knowing, it’d be across the village in an hour. He saw Cain from across the street, Aaron with his hands in his hoodie pockets and glaring.

“Want your job back?” Cain called. Aaron recognised this as an olive branch, but he wasn’t in the mood to be grateful or to take it, he was still angry. He went to the pub instead, sit there at the bar with his mum while Robert worked. It would do for today. Chas seemed thrilled to have him here at any rate.

* * *

Robert had text him, and they met up in the pub that evening when he‘d finished work. Aaron smiled when he sat down, squeezing his thigh in greeting under the table, Robert’s face soft. “Good day?”

“Not bad,” Robert said. “Rebecca keeps calling, wanting to know stuff for Lawrence and I’m just…” Robert shrugged. “Not your problem.”

“Rebecca is…?”

“Lawrence’s daughter,” Robert said. “Moving in to Home Farm and…”

“Oh yeah, you told me,” Aaron said with a nod, remembering. “Early night?” Aaron suggested, with a boyish grin.

Robert let out a laugh. “After food,” Robert said. “I don’t feel like cooking.”

“Oh, right, I forgot,” Aaron said making Robert roll his eyes playfully. They just chatted until Robert finished his meal, Chas not raising an eyebrow when Aaron hadn't ordered anything, and were planning on going home. That was until a woman walked in and Aaron froze. It was the blonde vampire from last night, the one who had an obvious interest in Robert outside his house. She seemed much less twitchy, so he assumed she’d fed since last night. She looked at Aaron and the smile fell from her face, the recognition clear between them. It was also clear that it wasn’t public knowledge from the way her eyes darted around.

“Oh, hi,” Robert said brightly. “Rebecca, this is Aaron, Aaron, Rebecca.”

“Right,” Aaron said hollowly. So, Lawrence who Robert worked for, his daughter was a vampire with a taste for Robert. Oh, perfect. And from the look on Robert’s face, he had no idea what she was. Outing her wasn’t an option either, so Aaron was going to have to lie, even by omission, to Robert, and he didn’t like that for a second. Absolutely perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel SUPER nervous about this one. Hope you like the chapter!

“I need to tell you about when I was turned.” Aaron spoke quietly, if Robert was asleep, it wouldn’t disturb him. But he wasn’t, Robert sat up in bed, pushing the pillows against the headboard and looked at Aaron.

“You don’t have to,” Robert said. “I can tell it’s not going to be easy, but if you want to…”

“I think it needs to come out,” Aaron said. “I think I need to tell you.” Robert put a hand on Aaron’s hip, hoping it came off as reassuring and Aaron forced a small smile. “I didn’t have a great childhood,” Aaron said. “My mum left when I was young, and my dad… didn’t treat me great. He… hurt me all the time, beat me and…“ Aaron shrugged, trying to make it seem like it was nothing. Robert hoped his touch was soothing. “Anyway, eventually, when I was sixteen I couldn’t take it any more, and I ran away. I ran here, to my mum. It didn’t work out, probably because I was struggling with that, and then realising I was gay as well, and not wanting to be gay so badly. I had nowhere left to run when my mum kicked me out, I had nowhere to go. I was eighteen by then, old enough that the care system didn’t give a stuff. Not that I’d have gone to them anyway, and I had nothing.” Robert stroked his thumb across Aaron’s skin as he continued, voice shaking a little.

“I moved around a bit,” Aaron said. “Odd jobs. Cain had trained me to be a mechanic, so I knew what I was doing around cars, enough to get by, but… it didn’t last, because these things don’t. I ended up homeless in Leeds with nothing to my name at all. That’s what my life had turned into.”

“How long were you homeless?” Robert asked, voice soft. 

“About a year,” Aaron said. “I could have come back to the village, but whenever I thought about it, I didn’t have any way of getting here. Then the feeling passed, and I thought my mum wouldn’t care anyway. She would have, but I wasn’t thinking clearly. I sort of…” Aaron bit his lip. “I had a thing going on with a lad I’d met on the streets and I didn’t want to leave him.”

“Your first?” Robert asked quietly, and Aaron nodded sharply.

“I’d er… kissed a few guys before, but I’d always panicked before it got more serious. Yeah, he was my first.” Aaron smiled a little.

“Careful, I’ll get jealous,” Robert said, his hands splaying on Aaron’s body for comfort so he knew he didn’t mean it. “What happened next?”

“My father found me on the street,” Aaron said. “He wanted me to come home with him and I refused point blank. I didn’t want to be back in that house, not ever. Homelessness was better. He… wasn’t a man who took no for an answer.” Aaron stopped talking and Robert held him, trying to put the pieces together.

“Are you telling me…” he said slowly. “It was your father who turned you?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I don’t know when he became a vampire, he wasn’t when I was a teenager, but when I told him what I thought of him, he just attacked me. He fed on me, close to draining and… turned me. I couldn’t fight him off, I wanted to so badly, but I wasn’t strong enough. Especially after he’d fed on me. I felt so weak, and then I became this.”

“Your father did this to you?” Robert said faintly. “God, I don’t know what to say.”

“He must have really hated me,” Aaron said. “To turn me into this, now I feel like I’m cursed because of what he did to me.” Aaron swallowed thickly. “I never wanted to be this, I never… I didn’t choose this and there’s nothing I can do about it, and…” Robert pulled his in for a tight hug, letting Aaron breathe him in, knowing it reassured Aaron.

“There, so now you know,” Aaron said eventually, pulling back. “I have hated what I am for so long that… it’s really thrown me that you don’t, that I’ve found someone who doesn’t.” Robert kissed his cheek gently, curling up with him in bed.

“Thank you for telling me,” Robert said. “What happened to him? Your father?”

Aaron looked away from him, biting his bottom lip. “I er… staked him.”

“What?!” Robert asked, the words reverberating around his head. “You… killed him?”

“I wanted to find him,” Aaron said, looking down, at the bed sheets, anywhere but at Robert. “I wanted to ask him why he’d done this to me. Why he’d… changed me into this half creature and did he hate me that much?” Aaron shrugged. “It took more than a year, but I found him, but... When I found him, he was in the middle of turning a fifteen year old girl,” Aaron said with a heavy sigh. "I pulled him off her, and we fought. I’d been carrying a stake anyway, because… I didn’t really care if I lived or died at that point. It was stupid, to be carrying it.” Aaron shrugged. “We fought, and… maybe it was self defense? I don’t know. I staked him, and he died. I called emergency services for the girl, for an emergency blood transfusion, checked her pulse, and then I ran like hell to get out of there. I didn’t want to be blamed for it, and… yeah, I shouldn’t have done it. But… he was ruining a teenagers entire life and I just saw red.”

“It’s okay,” Robert said calmly. “A fifteen year old? He’d have been punished heavily for that anyway. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” Aaron said. “Of course it isn’t. I checked the news afterwards, they assumed that she’d attacked him in self defense and got lucky, because she wouldn’t have been able to overpower him normally, and…” Aaron sighed deeply. “I feel so guilty for doing it, because I hadn’t planned it, but… I don’t know.”  He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I’ve held off telling you because… well, I killed someone. That’s not exactly what you signed up for.”

“You wouldn’t be charged,” Robert said fairly. “Under the circumstances.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “Doesn’t make it much better.”

“Roll over,” Robert said.

“What?”

“I’m going to give you a massage, roll over,” Aaron looked at him like he’d grown a second head for a moment before doing as he said. Robert straddled his hips, before slowly working his skin, massaging him thoroughly, which made Aaron groan a bit. Slowly, Robert’s touch started to relax him, bit by bit until Aaron’s eyelids started closing. Robert let him, wanting him to drift off to sleep. It took a while, but he did, and then Robert waited minutes and minutes before getting off of him and going downstairs as quietly as possible. Aaron needed much less sleep than he did, but he did sleep occasionally, and Robert felt glad that he had. Because Robert had a lot to think about, Aaron had given him a lot of information and he didn't honestly know what he was going to do about it.

* * *

Aaron woke up early the next morning, alone in bed. He felt deeply uneasy, especially after everything he’d told Robert that maybe he’d just… left. Would he do that? Aaron dressed quickly before going downstairs, feeling the relief as he saw Robert at the kitchen table, a mug of coffee in his hand. “I thought you’d gone,” Aaron said quietly.

“No,” Robert said with a soft smile. “It’s my house, where would I go?”

“Oh, so you want me to leave,” Aaron said dully.

“No,” Robert said. “I’m not going to pretend it wasn’t a lot to think about, the things you told me. It was a lot. But I understand, how could I not understand what you’ve been through.” He reached out and grabbed Aaron’s hand, squeezing tightly. “They’d never have been able to make it stick, you wouldn’t have been blamed. It was as good as self defense.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “Still not a nice feeling, though. Do you want to leave me?”

“What?” Robert asked quietly.

“I knew it was a possibility,” Aaron said with a shrug. “I wouldn’t blame you, I told you I killed someone, I don’t know how we go on from that.”

“Have you… hurt anyone else?” Robert asked and Aaron shook his head. There was no lie there and Robert instinctively believed him. “He shouldn’t have turned you.”

“No, but he did,” Aaron said. “And I still feel guilty for what happened.”

“That’s because you’re a good person,” Robert said. “Have you heard about Max King?” Aaron shrugged blankly and Robert explained the situation, playing chicken, him versus Andy, the car exploding with Max still inside. “I didn’t kill him, but he did die because of me. Well, me and Andy if we’re getting picky.”

“That’s not the same,” Aaron said. “You didn’t go out of your way to kill someone.”

“Neither did you,” Robert said. Aaron squeezed his hand tightly and then kissed him across the kitchen table. 

“I don’t know how I was lucky enough to find you,” Aaron said quietly. Robert smiled.

“I love you,” Robert said. “I don’t care if you’re a human or a vampire, I love **_you_**.” Aaron grinned, then his face darkened. 

“I’ve got to tell you something else,” Aaron said. “There’s another vampire in the village.” Robert looked alarmed. “I can’t tell you who it is, so please don’t ask me, I can’t out someone else.”

“Has someone been turned?” Robert asked, confused. “Who…”

“I can’t,” Aaron said. “I want you to carry that knife with you, just in case. Please, Robert.”

“This village isn’t big enough for two,” Robert said.

“No,” Aaron said. “It isn’t.” He shrugged. “Apart from you, I don’t hunt here, I go to Hotten so… they might get away with it for a bit.”

“Well, at least you told me,” Robert said after a heavy pause. “I’m really curious though.”

“Robert, I can’t,” Aaron said. “I’m still not talking to Cain after him doing it to me, and that was out of misguided loyalty or protection or something.”

“I get it,” Robert said. “I still want to know though.”

Aaron got up to grab the knife which had been on the kitchen counter top, Robert having not slept with it. He was getting lazy about forgetting it, mostly because he trusted Aaron these days. “Please, be careful,” Aaron said, handing it to Robert by the handle.

“I get your point,” Robert said. “I will.” Aaron nodded, pleased. “Now will you do something for me?”

“Yes,” Aaron said.

“Make it up with Cain.”

“Robert…”

“He was wrong,” Robert said. “But he was trying to look out for you. There’s also the fact that you need a job.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said dully. “I know I do.”

“Accept his apology, he’s your uncle.”

“Maybe,” Aaron said and Robert didn’t push it any further.


	18. Chapter 18

Aaron did make it up with Cain. Not in so many words, but he turned up for work the next day, Cain made him a cup of tea, and then asked if Aaron wanted a run down motor, to “make up for it.” Aaron wasn’t going to turn down a free car, even though it was a bit beat up, and it would mean he didn’t have to rely on Robert if he wanted a lift anywhere, so he just said yes. It would be handy to have a car, then they settled in to work.

* * *

 

He’d sort of… moved in with Robert without mentioning it. Ever since Aaron had come back to the village, he’d never really gone back to the pub, and he liked spending all his free time with Robert, and he hoped Robert felt the same. So when Aaron went back to his after work, he was surprised and annoyed to find Robert and Rebecca around the kitchen table, obviously going over accounts or files, or something for Lawrence. Aaron saw red, he couldn’t help it. Robert alone with Rebecca just wound him up for many, many reasons. He snapped. Racing towards Robert, he reached inside his leather jacket that Robert was wearing, hand wrapping around the silver knife and pulled back, grabbing Rebecca by her neck and pinning her up against the wall. The manoeuvre had taken maybe three seconds. Robert left completely baffled, Rebecca almost snarling at Aaron.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Robert asked.

“Don’t even try it,” Aaron said, his left hand around her throat, right holding the knife and she recognised it.

“Let me go!” Rebecca shouted.

“You can’t have him, I told you that!” Aaron snarled.

“I am here!” Robert said, attempting to pull Aaron off her to absolutely no effect, Aaron was far stronger, and he was so determined. Aaron touched the tip of the knife to Rebecca’s cheek and the skin went red, then blistered, Rebecca struggling against Aaron’s grip. Robert stilled, having realised what that meant.

“You’re a…” Robert almost spluttered, looking at Rebecca with wide eyes.

“Yes,” Aaron said through gritted teeth.

“Don’t touch me!” Rebecca spat, pushing Aaron off of her with some force.

“I told you to leave him alone!” Aaron said, still with the knife in his hand. “I told you this ones mine, you can have anyone else.”

Robert stood stock still, still reeling from having discovered what Rebecca was. “You knew?” Robert asked Aaron.

“I’m not an idiot, Robert,” Aaron said. “I told her to leave you be, and I walk in and find her chatting to you, completely alone?”

“I can’t talk to him?” Rebecca asked. "Are you serious?!"

“How do I know that’s all it was?” Aaron said. “You could have fed on him for all we know.”

“She hasn’t,” Robert said.

“She’d have wiped your mind, Robert!” Aaron snapped. “You couldn’t know that!!” Robert looked like this hadn’t occurred to him, and put his hand to his neck, thinking _what if?_

“I didn’t,” Rebecca said lowly. Aaron huffed in disbelief. “Oh, you can be trusted, but I can’t?”

“I don’t know anything about you, apart from the fact you turned up outside Robert’s bedroom window the other night.”

“What?!” Robert snapped. “She did what?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I told her that you were not available.” Rebecca rolled her eyes dramatically.

“I think I should go,” she said, grabbing her floppy hat, suitably large to keep any sunshine off her face and heading towards the door. “This clearly doesn’t include me.”

Aaron snapped. He grabbed the knife and threw it at her. He wasn’t particularly aiming for her, but it sliced through the brim of her hat and buried itself tip first into the wall behind her. “I’m not going to give you another warning,” Aaron said. “Try and sink your teeth into him, and I’m going to kill you.”

“Message received,” she said sarcastically and left, the Mill door closing behind her. Robert looked shocked.

“She didn’t feed on me,” Robert said blankly.

“You wouldn’t know,” Aaron said, this time softer. “Sit down.” He did on the sofa, Aaron looking at him critically. “Can I… listen?” Aaron asked. Robert nodded, and they took up their usual position, Aaron’s head on Robert’s chest, listening to the beat of his heart. After so long together, Aaron was intimately familiar with how Robert’s blood sounded, how it sounded before he fed, or otherwise. After a feed, Robert’s heart would always beat a little faster, working a little harder to push less blood through his system. Aaron had got used to this, and it always soothed Aaron to listen to the rush of blood through his body. It reassured him that he’d never taken too much.

“You sound good,” Aaron said quietly. 

“How good?” Robert asked, and Aaron could tell he was nervous.

“She didn’t,” Aaron said.

“Yeah?” he asked, fingers threading through Aaron‘s hair as he listened.

“As sure as I can be,” Aaron said. “You’re okay.”

“I thought… we were discussing Lawrence’s Yorkshire accounts, nothing more,” Robert said. “It didn’t even occur to me. I was carrying the knife, I had listened to you…”

“I know,” Aaron said, reassuring him. “It’s all right, don’t worry.”

“I only want to share that with you,” Robert said. “No one else.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “It’s special with you.” Robert kissed him very softly.

* * *

Robert arranged to meet Rebecca in the pub. He was fully aware of what Aaron had said and how he’d reacted, but the pub felt safe. Rebecca was hardly likely to hunt on him with half the village watching.

“Sure this is safe?” Rebecca asked sarcastically, taking a large sip of her white wine that she’d already ordered while waiting for him.

“Okay,” Robert said, sitting down opposite her, grateful that she’d chosen a table in the corner, tucked away. “I recognise that Aaron may have overreacted a _**tiny** _ bit,” Robert started. “But he’s protective over me. And he had a point.”

“I don’t want others to know…”

“Aaron’s not going to out you,” Robert said quickly. “He hadn’t even told me, he would not do it. As long as you don’t piss him off.”

“Noted,” she said.

“Drink?” Chas asked as she walked past their table, obviously getting an eyeful of her sons boyfriend, and who he was with. 

“Pint, please,” Robert said, friendly. Chas narrowed her eyes but didn’t say anything else, leaving to go behind the bar. “If you ever feed on me, he will kill you.”

“Ah, you need your boyfriend protecting you, do you?” she said, stung.

“Not particularly,” Robert said casually. “It’s a simple statement of fact.”

“Right, now we’ve got that out of the way, are you going to tell me about these obnoxious idiots who are renting Home Farm out next week?” Robert nodded and started talking about business, which is where they had been before Aaron came in anyway. Robert did not let his guard drop, because Aaron was right. He did need to be careful.

* * *

Aaron stood outside the pub, watching. Robert had been honest with him, telling him he’d been meeting up with Rebecca, but that didn’t mean Aaron liked it. Maybe it was him being paranoid or overly possessive, neither of which showed him in the best light. If someone else fed on Robert? It wouldn’t be the end of the world, it probably wouldn’t even effect Robert at all, but the idea of Robert sharing that with anyone else made Aaron feel crazily jealous. It was something oddly special between the two of them alone.

Aaron watched the door as Robert came out alone, a hand in his inner pocket of his leather jacket and Aaron relaxed, knowing Robert was taking him seriously. Thank goodness. In hindsight, he shouldn’t have done it, but he approached Robert quietly, hands on his waist, and Robert lashed out with the knife before thinking about it. Aaron whimpered, feeling the harsh blistering sting of it across his face. 

“God!” Robert said in shock. “I didn’t know it was you!”

“I’m alright,” Aaron said, waiting for his body to do what it should and heal the wound. “Give it five minutes.”

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Robert snapped. “What were you thinking?” He tilted Aaron’s face towards the street lamp so he could see better. It didn’t look good, but even as he watched, he could see the redness fading, and the blistering becoming smaller. 

“I’ll be fine,” Aaron said. “I won’t do that again.” Robert grabbed his hand and pulled him home, and by the time they got to the Mill, there was just a pink line across Aaron’s cheek, looking like newly knit skin. “Glad to know you’ll use it,” Aaron said.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Robert said, feeling guilty.

“I’m fine,” Aaron said.

“Were you watching me?” Robert asked, suddenly having realised he was outside the pub.

“I was being careful,” Aaron said. “Just in case. Come on, it can’t hurt to have another pair of eyes watching.”

“Do you trust me?” Robert asked.

“This isn’t about her,” Aaron said. “It’s about what she is. I don’t want… I couldn’t bear it if you were…”

“I know,” Robert said, cradling a hand against the back of Aarons neck. “I get it. Can we just… go to bed?” Aaron nodded, kissing him briefly. It sounded like a great idea.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter here again! Enjoy!

  
Robert was lazily dozing, half between sleep and waking and Aaron kissed his cheek. “I’ve got to go,” Aaron said.

“Hm?”

“I’ve got to hunt,” Aaron said simply.

“Oh,” Robert said. “Wake me when you get in?”

“Sure?”

“Yeah,” Robert said, rolling over in bed. “I want round two.” Aaron grinned before leaving, grabbing his keys as he locked the door behind him. He quickly drove into Hotten, he needed someone to scratch the itch under his skin. He couldn’t feed again on Robert so soon, or he shouldn’t anyway. He parked up on the side of the road and wound the window down, trying to scent someone good. Not many people passed him, he’d chosen a quiet back road, and those who did didn’t take his fancy.

Aaron scented him before he saw him in the rear view mirror. Salt, caramel and steel. He smelt good and Aaron’s mouth watered. He was alone too, that was good. Aaron waited until he was level with him, then opened the car door, pushing into the strangers body and making him stumble. Aaron moved quickly, pinning his body against the car. The man was small, it was easy to overpower him. “I’m going to be quick, don’t struggle,” Aaron said before biting down on his neck. The sweet blood filled Aaron’s mouth, making his mind go blank with the joy of it. It felt good to feed. Not as good as Robert, but still, it was enough.

He hadn’t swallowed more than two mouthfuls before the human had kneed him in the crotch, wriggled out of his grip and ran away, racing down the street. Aaron looked at him in panic, debating whether to go after him, he could catch him. Then realised he’d thought about it too long, it was too late, and he quickly got back in his car and turned the ignition on to get the hell out of there. He’d let Robert distract him, the memory of Robert’s taste and he’d let the human get away. What the hell was wrong with him?

He’d just about got himself under control when he’d parked at the Mill. He hadn’t been fed, not by a long shot, but it would stave it off for a couple of days. He’d never let himself lose someone he was hunting like that before. God, the man could talk to someone. It wasn’t exactly home turf for Aaron, but it wasn’t _that_ far away either, so it could bring trouble. Aaron shook his head and got out of the car, and that’s when all thoughts about the man he’d tried to feed on escaped his head. 

He could smell Robert’s blood and it was fresh, it scented like he’d had a major accident and Aaron ran into the house as fast as he could, following the trail of his scent to their bedroom. What he saw made him run cold. Rebecca White feeding on Robert, far past the point of safety. Robert’s skin was pale, eyes closed as he lay in bed, and he wasn’t moving, all the while Rebecca fed on him. Aaron lashed out, attacking her which pulled her off Robert with a noise like a kicked puppy as Aaron grabbed his phone, needing to call an ambulance. He never got there, because Rebecca went for him. Where was Robert’s knife? He needed an advantage here as the two of them struggled, each trying to fight for the upper hand.

“Fuck off, you witch!” Aaron spat at her. “They’ll kill you for this.”

“Not if I turn him,” she said, licking her lips and Aaron hated her. Passionately. Aaron could hear Robert’s heart beating. He was still alive, but Aaron didn’t know how long he’d stay that way.

“You think I’m letting that happen?” Aaron said, reaching for his phone again. “Get out of here while you still can.” Rebecca looked like she was debating it when Aaron called 999. “Ambulance.” With that word, Rebecca turned and fled, leaving Aaron to fall into a full scale panic. He looked at Robert, the blood still oozing from his neck wound and Aaron quickly licked it closed. Any small thing that would help. Even though he hadn't fed, and was hungry, feeding on Robert was the absolute last thing he felt like doing right now.

“Emergency blood transfusion,” Aaron said quickly when he was put through on the phone. “A positive. Vampire bite. The Mill, Emmerdale.” As soon as he’d finished the call, Aaron let go of his need to do something to fix this and he took a few seconds to look at Robert. Actually look at him. The bed sheets were stained with his blood, splattered everywhere and Robert still had his eyes closed. Aaron put a hand in his hair, trying not to fall into pieces, leaning over his lover.

“Robert, please stay with me,” he said quietly, feeling himself start to cry. “I need you, I need you to keep fighting.” Aaron put his head to Robert’s chest and could still hear his heart, racing because it couldn’t pump enough blood, his body working hard. “Please,” Aaron begged and Robert made a quiet

“..mm..”

“Stay with me!” Aaron demanded, squeezing his hand tightly.

“You need to go,” Robert said, words slurring, his skin white underneath his freckles. “If they find you here, they’ll blame you.”

“Keep breathing for me,” Aaron said, roundly ignoring that. Nothing on earth would make him leave Robert now. “An ambulance is coming, you’re going to be all right.”

“I feel far away.” Robert opened his eyes and they weren’t focused at all and Aaron felt so sad and desperate. Robert couldn't leave him, not like this, not so tragically.

“Come on,” Aaron said. “We’re not done yet. I don’t want to lose you like this, stay awake for me, stay with me.”

“She overpowered me,” Robert said. “I love you.”

“No, don’t you dare say goodbye!” Aaron said. “Stay awake, okay?”

“I’m tired.” Aaron could hear the sirens approaching, but he knew they were still minutes away. If he were thinking, he’d have probably run for it when the paramedics arrived for Robert, because being a vampire, found over a human who was almost drained to death was not going to go down well. But Aaron didn’t think about that, all he could think about was being there for Robert, holding him, trying to help him hang on. God forbid, if Robert died… Aaron wanted to be here. In retrospect, staying with his boyfriend was probably a mistake.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this! Canon is kicking my ass at the moment!!
> 
> Here it is, the next chapter, enoy!!

Aaron stared at the dingy ceiling of his cell, waiting. That’s all he seemed to be doing. Waiting to be charged, waiting for news on Robert, waiting to be released, waiting for anything to change, just... waiting.

As soon as the paramedics arrived at the Mill, they pulled Aaron away from Robert and started treating him, obviously working in a hurry. Aaron continued to hear Robert’s heartbeat, focusing on the thump so he knew he was still alive, but that didn’t stop the panic, the desperation. When the police arrived, looking at Aaron almost consideringly, that’s when he knew he was in trouble. But he couldn’t run, because running would make it look even worse, so when the police had starting asking questions, Aaron had just let them. It was the silver handcuffs that had really given him away though. Aaron flexed his hands, still feeling the blistered burning around his wrists from when he was taken into custody. The marks had faded a little, but not completely and it still stung a bit.

Once he’d been arrested, they’d left him here until the morning, and he still had no news on Robert. He desperately needed to know whether he’d survived, whether Robert was still alive, or if he’d be charged with murder. God, that thought sent ice into his stomach. The police hadn’t even spoken to him yet, he’d not heard anything, he’d just been left in a cell to “calm down” apparently which was the biggest load of crap he’d ever heard.

Aaron heard keys unlocking his cell, and he looked at the door as two officers, one a vampire, looked at him.

“How’s Robert?” Aaron asked instantly. He’d worry about Robert first, proving his innocence came after that. He needed to know if Robert was alright.

“You seem very concerned,” the female officer said, human, nasty scent.

“I am,” Aaron said. “I need to know he’s going to be okay. If he’s not…”

“We’d like to talk to you in the interview room,” she said and Aaron could not have rolled his eyes harder. The vampire came into the room and put silver handcuffs on Aaron, presumably so he didn’t try an escape, but the blistering heat in his wrists was far from pleasant and he groaned as he was led to the interview room. He wasn't going to try to run anyway, it would only make things worse.

* * *

 

“I’m not talking until I know he’s okay,” Aaron said simply, the officers watching him, clearly with all the time in the world.

“We’ve spoken to the hospital,” the female police officer said, who was obviously in charge. “Mr Sugden is still unconscious, but he seems to have responded to the blood transfusions and is under observation. They don’t know when or if he’ll wake up.”

Aaron let out a breath. “He’s alive? That’s what you’re telling me?”

“For now,” she said. “Yes.” Aaron sighed, feeling the relief flooding him. Robert was alive. “You seem very happy about that.”

“Of course I am,” Aaron said. “I would never hurt him.”

The woman scoffed. “He’s in intensive care right now because of you.”

“I didn’t touch him,” Aaron said. “Rebecca White did. I walked in, and saw her feeding on him, and she wasn’t stopping. I did not touch Robert.”

“Then why aren’t you on the register?” she asked and Aaron fell silent. “If you’re so innocent, why not get that protection?”

“I don’t like people watching me,” Aaron said gruffly. “I don’t want to be on a database.”

“Would you be willing to sign the register?” she asked.

“Ask me something else,” Aaron said tiredly. The truth was, he didn’t know. Maybe. That was as far as he’d got. It would certainly help cement his relationship with Robert, but did he want it for good? He wasn’t sure. It was a big thing, but he’d be lying if he told himself he’d not been thinking about it lately.

“Mr Dingle?” Aaron realised he’d completely missed a question.

“Sorry,” Aaron said. “The handcuffs, I can’t concentrate.” This was true, the red burns at his wrists were not pleasant and they stung.

“If you’ve never touched Mr Sugden, if you’ve never harmed him, it seems like a mighty big coincidence that two vampires were latched on to him.”

“It’s not a coincidence if you’ve scented him,” Aaron said bluntly.

“Oh, so you have fed on him?”

“Yes,” Aaron said, deciding for honesty. “I have fed on him, and Robert knows this, he’s completely aware of when I feed on him, and he wants to give that to me. I have never endangered him.”

“All of which would be fine, if you were registered,” she said to him. “Going under the radar is not a smart move.” Aaron sighed deeply.

“I love him,” Aaron said simply. “I love Robert, and I would never do anything to harm him. Walking in and finding that woman over him and feeding on him like that… you should be searching for her, not wasting your time questioning me.”

“She is being looked for,” the officer said, almost casually. “But you were the one who was caught standing over an almost drained human.”

“If I’d have been guilty, I’d have run,” Aaron said. “I love him, I could not leave him like that.” The officers shared a glance.

“Are you going to charge me with human endangerment, or can I go?”

“We’re waiting for Mr Sugden to wake up,” she said. “Give us his version of events. So… for now, we’re waiting until we decide what to do with you. The judge is very likely to give us an extension under these circumstances.”

“Perfect.”

* * *

 

Robert could hear beeping before he opened his eyes. He felt groggy, tired, and like he never wanted to move again, and his eyes felt heavy..

“Rob!!” He knew that voice and was trying to place it. Vic. That was it. Then he opened his eyes, seeing her worried face. “Oh, thank god!! You’re awake!”

“Yeah,” Robert said, throat hoarse. “Where’s Aaron?” Vic’s face fell, but not as much as Robert’s heart did. Because Aaron should be by his bedside if he were in hospital, which was obvious from the chemical smell, the white bed sheets and the machines. Why wasn’t Aaron here?

“Why am I in hospital?” Robert asked. “I can’t…”

“You don’t remember?” Vic asked.

“No,” Robert said, his mind a blank. He’d been in bed. He’d been warm and comfortable and Aaron said he was going out hunting. That was the last he remembered. Had something happened to Aaron while he was out? “Where is he?”

“It’s okay,” Vic said. “He won’t touch you again.”

“What are you talking about?” Robert asked, confused and frustrated. “Is he all right?”

“He’s been arrested,” Vic said.

“What?!” Robert shouted. “Why?!”

“I know this might be a shock, but… he’s a vampire,” Vic said, obviously wary about his reaction.

“Yeah, I know,” Robert said.

“You knew?!”

“Of course I knew,” Robert said. “I sleep with him, at a certain point I’m going to notice he hasn’t got a heart beat and he doesn’t eat. So what?”

“So _what_?” Vic echoed. “Are you insane? Have you got a death wish?!”

“Aaron would never hurt me,” Robert said. “I know that better than anything.”

“You’re crazy,” Vic stated. “How can you share your bed with someone who wants to kill you?!”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Robert said. “He’s wanted to taste me, he’s never wanted to kill me.”

“You _are_ mad,” Vic said, shaking her head.

“What happened?” Robert said, ignoring a discussion on his mental state.

“The police and paramedics found Aaron over your body,” Vic said simply. “You’d been fed on so much that you didn’t have enough blood in your body to keep you going, and it was… we weren’t sure if you’d survive.” Her voice shook and Robert looked at her. He could see the shadows under her eyes, her unwashed hair, she’d clearly been here a while. “The paramedics took you here, and I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.”

“How long have I been out of it?”

“This is the third day,” she said. “It’s been a while.”

“Aaron’s been in prison all this time?” Robert asked faintly.

“Er… yes, he tried to kill you!” Vic said bluntly.

“This wasn’t Aaron,” Robert said surely.

“Do you remember?” Vic asked. Robert hesitated for long enough for Vic to roll her eyes. “Oh, you just trust him,” she said sarcastically.

“Yes,” Robert said. “I do trust him.”

“How many vampires do you think one small Yorkshire village can hold?!” Vic snapped. Robert knew, but he didn’t say anything because… was this Rebecca? He couldn’t be sure. He didn’t remember anything. It was all… blank. Was that blood loss? Or a vampire making him forget? Did it matter? He supposed it didn’t in the grand scheme of things. But he needed to talk to Aaron, that much he knew for certain.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been super lax updating this story, so thank you for being patient!! Also big thank you to sugden-dinglefirst on tumblr for helping and prodding me with this story! <3 Enjoy!

 

“What do you want?” Robert asked, opening his eyes to see police officers looking at him from across the hospital room.

“We want to talk about what happened to you.”

“I heard you’ve got Aaron in custody,” Robert grumbled. “When are you letting him out?”

“We need to take a witness statement from you first.”

“Fine,” Robert said with as much of a disinterested shrug as he could manage while laying in a hospital bed.

“What happened?”

“It wasn’t Aaron,” Robert said quietly.

“Who was it?”

“I… don’t remember exactly but I’d guess it was Rebecca White,” Robert said. The officers looked at each other and Robert could read the doubt there. “I’m not an idiot, I know what Aaron is, I’m well aware you know too. He would never hurt me.”

“Do you not think it’s a slight possibility that he could have?” they asked him.

“Have you already made your mind up?” Robert said, annoyed. “Why even talk to me?”

“Do you have any recollection of Rebecca White being present?” Robert didn’t answer quickly enough, which obviously gave them an answer. 

“You’re not going to listen to me, are you?” Robert asked. “I need to see Aaron.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be possible,” one of the officers said.

“At least not until you’re discharged,” the other chipped in and Robert rolled his eyes.

* * *

“Robert’s awake.”

“Oh, thank god,” Aaron said, relief flowing through him. Robert was going to be okay. Was he? “Is he all right?”

“On strict bed rest,” the police officer said. “But the doctors are confident he’ll make a full recovery with time.”

Aaron sighed. He was going to be okay. Aaron getting involved in Robert’s life hadn’t actually gone and killed him then. Aaron knew it wasn’t his fault, he hadn’t touched him, but… would Rebecca have shown such interest in Robert if Aaron hadn’t basically marked his territory, by telling her she couldn’t have Robert? God he didn’t know.

“You going to let me go then?” Aaron asked, instead of allowing his mind to run away with him. That wasn’t helping.

“No,” the policewoman said. “Mr Sugden doesn’t remember what happened to him. So… we’re charging you with human endangerment.”

It took a moment for that to sink in. “You’re not serious?” Aaron said blankly. “You can’t. I never touched him!”

“Sorry Mr Dingle, we’ve got to go with the evidence.” Aaron realised he really was in trouble here. He needed to see Robert instantly. Robert couldn’t believe he was capable of this… could he?

* * *

Vampires and humans on remand were kept in completely different areas of the prison, for obvious reasons. It usually meant that vampires had more space, so Aaron didn’t have to share his cell with anyone. On the other hand, it meant he had absolutely no distractions, which wasn’t a great thing right now. Too much time alone with his thoughts, little time sleeping, and missing Robert always. Plus the hunger was starting to really get on his nerves.

“Oi, you’ve got a visitor.” Aaron looked up to see a guard waiting for him to leave his cell and he felt surprised. He’d told his mum that he didn’t want her to come to see him (he could do without her tearful guilt trip), Robert was still in hospital, who else was there? As he went to the visitation room, he hoped somehow it’d be Robert. So when he saw John, it was with bitter disappointment, even though he was a friend. John forced a smile and hugged him, Aaron feeling something being shoved into his pocket.

“Lizzy sent a gift,” he said, sitting down. “Don’t make a big thing about it.”

“Thank you,” Aaron said, realising the small item must be blood. It wouldn’t stop him from being hungry, but it would help him a lot. If he was a registered vampire, he’d get a blood provision while in prison, but he wasn’t.

“How are you?” John asked. “I saw on the news.”

“It wasn’t me,” Aaron said.

“I know that,” John said. “You’re head over heels in love with him, of course it wasn’t you.” Aaron let out the breath he’d been holding. It felt so good to have someone believe him without question.

“Thanks,” Aaron said sincerely.

“Who was it?” 

“Rebecca White,” Aaron said without hesitation. “She seemed… very interested in Robert ever since she came to the village. I found her over Robert… blood everywhere and eventually she scarpered. As far as I know, they’ve not found her yet.”

“Give me information about her,” John said. “I’ll find her.”

“How?” Aaron asked. “Why?”

“How?” John asked. “I’m an upstanding citizen who happens to be a vampire, people listen to me and like me. You’re a good man Aaron, and behaviour like this from her… it threatens our survival. They only don’t hunt vampires because most of us aren’t dangerous. Tell me about her.”

Aaron nodded and did exactly that. Even if it didn’t help, it couldn’t hurt.

* * *

 

Robert slowly got dressed. He didn’t feel like himself yet, but he didn’t need to be shackled to a hospital bed. More than anything else in the world, he wanted to see Aaron, and he was going to go down the prison until they let him. Vic had brought him some clothes and tried to talk him out of it, but Robert didn’t care. He had to see Aaron. Not seeing him for this long reminded him of when Aaron left the village and he didn’t want to repeat that.

It took him longer than it should to walk to the front desk to ask about Aaron, and find out that he’d been charged. “I want to see him.” 

“I don’t see that happening,” the snarky guy behind the desk said and Robert held in his temper with difficulty. Robert recognised one of the officers passing, one who’d interviewed him.

“I want to see Aaron,” he said.

“That’s against protocol,” she said.

“I don’t care, I need to see him. You can’t keep him here forever.” She looked like she was considering it, then nodded to Robert, going into a private interview room.

“Okay, let me be honest with you,” she said while Robert sat down heavily. He was tired and knew he physically wasn't up to much. “While we have charged Aaron, we don’t think it’s going to stick. There’s no evidence apart from him standing over you, it’s circumstantial at best. He’s not admitting it, and you don’t remember, supposedly.”

“I don’t,” Robert said. “I wish I did, because then I could tell you it wasn’t him.”

She ignored that. “So… if we brought Aaron here, we want to see if he admits to it when he sees you.”

“You think that’s likely?” Robert asked in disbelief.

“I just want to keep us safe,” she said. “That’s my job. So you can see him, but you’ll be being watched. Take it or leave it.” Robert didn’t care about why they were letting him see Aaron, he’d take it.

* * *

Aaron grunted as silver handcuffs were put on his wrists again. “Is that really necessary?” he asked.

“Someone wants to see you.”

Aaron had had enough of this by now, and he was tempted to remain in his cell just to be stubborn. But he let himself be led through a warren of corridors until a door opened and… Robert. Perfect as usual, tall, hair looking like his fingers had run through it a lot today, but so gorgeous. Robert smirked slightly, and Aaron didn’t know who moved first but he was kissing him, the next thing he knew, Robert’s soft lips against his own. Aaron shifted his cuffed hands behind Robert’s head, fingers touching his hair as the kiss went on and on. But it had been days and days and he’d missed Robert so much.

Robert’s arms came around him, holding him close, and he felt so solid and real and warm that Aaron couldn’t believe his luck.

“Er… gentleman,” one of the guards said, clearing his throat. They parted, though with reluctance.

“You look good,” Aaron said. “How are you?”

“I’m okay,” Robert said. “I’ll be fine. How are you?” Aaron held up his wrists in illustration. Robert cottoned on quick. “He’s not an animal!” Robert snapped at the police. “Take them off him!”

“Can’t do it.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Aaron said, not wanting to waste time. “I just wanted to see you.”

“You’re going to get out,” Robert said. 

“Do you remember?”

“No,” Robert said simply. “Sorry.” They fell into silence and Aaron realised something.

“You’ve not asked if I did it.”

“Because I don’t have to,” Robert said. Aaron would never be able to tell Robert what that meant to him, the trust and faith Robert had in him.

“I love you.”

* * *

 

When Aaron got back to his cell, he requested some paperwork. He wanted to live a full life, and he couldn’t do that if he was always hiding in the shadows. He was prepared to go on the register. He wanted a happy life with Robert. He couldn’t do that without coming out. It was not going to be easy, but he had to do it for their future. It mattered, and it was important to him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another short chapter, but I think Aaron's been in prison long enough and I didn't want to leave it any longer! Thanks for sticking with it!

“Seriously?” Aaron asked.

“Yes,” the police officer said. “Due to lack of evidence and the fact you’re being amenable, the charges are being dropped.”

“Great,” Aaron said sincerely. He knew this was in part because he had signed the vampire register with no pressure, and willingly helped them, but he didn’t overly care. He had given The Mill as his permanent address, which meant he’d be checked up on, but for now, he was pleased to be getting out of prison. As soon as he’d signed all the documents they’d given him, Aaron called Robert.

“Oh, hi,” Robert said. “Have you got long?”

“Sort of,” Aaron said. “Could you come and pick me up?”

“They’re letting you go?!” Robert blurted and Aaron smiled into the phone.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “How soon can you get here? Should you be driving, actually?” he suddenly thought.

“Yeah, the doctors signed me off, I’m fine,” Robert said quickly. “Just grabbing my keys. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Love you,” Aaron said honestly.

“I love you too.”

“Oh, can you grab me a thick hoodie?” Aaron asked, looking at the bright sunshine streaming through the window.

“Course.”

“Bye.”

* * *

 

It really didn’t take long for Robert to turn up, though it felt like it to Aaron. Robert appeared, carrying a hoodie and Aaron quickly put it on before looking at him. “You look great,” Aaron said. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay,” Robert said. “Not back to full fitness, but I’ll live,” he admitted.

“Good,” Aaron said. “Let’s go home.”

The silence in the car on the way back to the village was awkward to say the least. Aaron almost didn’t know what to say, and Robert felt too tired and too focused on driving to start a conversation. When Robert pulled up outside the Mill, Aaron tried to work out how to start.

“Why did they let you go?” Robert asked.

“Because I signed the register,” Aaron said simply. Robert stared at him.

 **“WHAT!”** Robert shouted. “You didn’t want to do that! Did they make you…”

“No,” Aaron said. “I chose to, they didn’t ask me to. Though they did… float the idea past me. I wanted to.”

“Why?” Robert asked, bewildered. “Why did you change your mind?”

“Because I realised that… I can’t have a life with you, the life I want when I’m always hiding in the shadows. It doesn’t work that way, and I really want a life with you. I’m in this, Robert. I really am.”

“I can’t believe you’re doing that for me,” Robert said.

“It’s not,” Aaron said. “Or not just for you. My mum’s here, my family’s here. Even if things with you don’t work out…” he smiled at Robert. “I’m tired of running. I want a proper life, I want… I can’t keep hiding.”

Robert smiled slowly. “I’m proud of you.” 

“Well, we’ll see how it goes,” Aaron said. “I had to… give this place as my address, so people will come around to check on me.”

“I don’t mind,” Robert said, reading the trepidation in his voice. “If you’re happy.” Aaron nodded. 

“I think so.”

“You look tired,” Robert said. “Do you need to hunt?”

“Yeah, probably,” Aaron said. “It’s been a while but I’m okay.”

“Do you want…” Robert angled his neck and Aaron shook his head firmly.

“I can’t,” Aaron said. “Not after everything, and even without that, I know you’re still weak.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Robert said. “I trust you.”

“I know, but… You don’t scent that great either,” Aaron said, a small smile on his lips.

“Oh?”

“It’s the transfusions,” Aaron said. “You’ve got too many scents on you. You’ll smell better in a couple of weeks.”

“Oh, I’m glad to hear that,” Robert said with raised eyebrows that made Aaron smile. He leaned over the car and kissed Robert very softly, Robert smiling into it.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” Robert said. “Come on.”

* * *

They got out of the car and into the house, Aaron having a very long shower to wash the stench of prison off him, to feel slightly more… well… human, even if he wasn’t strictly human.

Once wrapped in a dressing gown, he found Robert downstairs eating. “Oh,” he said. “You don’t mind do you?”

“No,” Aaron said. “Of course I don’t, I know you need to eat.”

“I just want to go to bed,” Robert said.

“Oh, well what I’ve got in mind definitely requires a bed,” Aaron said with a grin. “It’s been ages.”

“I know,” Robert said. “It’s just… I have been told no sex for a while. I was really close to… well. I don’t want to push it. It’s not that I don’t want you, I do want you, God I do.”

“How about I do all the work?” Aaron teased and Robert grinned before heading upstairs, Aaron following him.

* * *

 

They’d had a very fast fuck, then gone for round two much slower. Afterwards they lay curled up together, kissing softly. But Aaron slowed down, then pulled back, a far away look on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Aaron said after a moment, pulled back to the present.

“Were you… listening to me?”

“Yeah,” Aaron admitted, biting his bottom lip. “Your heart. Sorry. The last time I listened, I just thought you were going to die. All I could hear was it hammering away, trying to push not enough blood around your body and…”

“It’s okay,” Robert said softly, seeing Aaron starting to run away with himself. “It’s all right. I’m fine, I’m not going anywhere.” Robert cradled Aaron’s head with his hands, moving so Aaron could lay his head against Robert’s chest, hearing the reassuringly present thump of his heart. Robert let him, knowing he needed the reassurance in the quiet of their bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

 

Aaron woke up first. He had slept, needed it after sleepless nights in prison, but he still woke up before Robert. He looked like he was peaceful, finally. Aaron wanted to stroke his face, touch his hair, but didn’t want to disturb him. So instead, he decided to do something nice, thoughtful. He hoped Robert would appreciate it.

Robert could smell the bacon before he opened his eyes and he opened his eyes when Aaron’s weight made the mattress dip. “Morning,” Robert said.

“Hi.” Robert looked to see a full English breakfast on a tray and his stomach growled.

“But you…”

“I’ve never cooked for anyone before, so if you hate it… I’m sorry,” Aaron said, looking a bit embarrassed.

“You don’t eat,” Robert said softly.

“No, but you do,” Aaron said. “Eat.” Robert kissed his cheek, then the smell of bacon got to him and he started eating. Aaron might not be practiced, but he could make a mean fry up.

“Is it okay?”

“Wonderful,” Robert said sincerely. Aaron took a sip of his tea as he waited for Robert to finish.

“Don’t say it's good if it’s not,” Aaron said.

“It was perfect,” Robert said. He felt full, comfortable and very happy to be in bed with Aaron right now. “Thank you.”

“You’ve got new carpet down,” Aaron said, noticing it earlier.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “Cleaners couldn’t get the blood out, so I had it changed while I was still in hospital. It wasn’t the most important thing at the time.”

They both jerked when they heard hammering at the front door, someone desperately wanting their attention. Aaron got up, dressing quickly before hurrying to the door. Chas was there, looking all tearful and she pulled Aaron into a hug before he could say anything at all.

“You could have told me they were releasing you from prison!!” she said, drawing back.

“I wanted some time with Robert,” Aaron said. “That’s all. I would have told you.”

“How is he doing?” Chas asked, with a note of begrudging to her voice. She’d never like Robert, but there’s a difference between that and willing someone to die from a vampire bite.

“He’s good,” Aaron said. “I’m really happy with him, mum.”

“Does he remember?”

“No,” Aaron said.

“So he’s taking it on trust that you didn’t… you weren’t the one who…”

“Yes,” Aaron said. “I never thought I’d get that. Someone who trusts me the way he does. You want a brew?” he asked as Robert came down the stairs, changing the subject.

“Please.” Aaron put the kettle on while both men moved around the kitchen easily, comfortable with each other. Robert could really have fucked Aaron over if he’d wanted to and Chas did feel slightly grateful that he hadn’t, and that he trusted Aaron to that extent. All she wanted for Aaron was for him to be happy, and she felt glad that he seemed to have found that. Even if Robert would have been way down the list of men she’d have picked for Aaron to end up with.

* * *

Two days later Aaron was deeply unhappy with who arrived at the Mill. “I’m Laura Fields, and this is Steven Kelly. We’re here to…”

“Check up on me, yeah,” Aaron said shortly, letting them into the house. This is why Aaron hadn’t wanted to register as a vampire in the first place. “What do you want?”

“How are things… going?” Laura said, the smile faltering slightly at Aaron‘s obvious hostility.

“I’m fine,” Aaron said. “Just do what you came to do, then get out.”

“Right,” Laura said. “So… this is Robert, your…”

“Boyfriend,” Robert supplied easily.

“Yes, right, well we’d like to check your blood levels, see if you’re anaemic,” Laura said.

“Another words, see if I’m feeding on him too often,” Aaron said. “He’s just got out of hospital after being almost drained, his blood levels aren’t going to be normal.”

“We’re taking that into account,” Steven said. “Of course, Robert, you don’t have to agree to the test.” Aaron could read the undercurrent and knew that that would be a black mark against him and looked at Robert. Whether Robert could read the tone of Steven, or the look in Aaron’s eyes, Robert got the message.

“No, it’s fine,” Robert said. “We want to do everything properly. Prove Aaron’s not a danger.”

“Great conversationalist though,” Laura said with a smile as she started to take a blood sample from Robert. Aaron stopped breathing as the scent of Robert filled the air. He hadn’t been hunting for a while and the temptation was difficult to resist.

“Can you hurry up?” Robert said and Aaron looked at him across the room. It must be clear Aaron was struggling.

“Your haemoglobin levels are… incredible actually,” Laura said. “Considering.”

“I haven’t been near him,” Aaron said. “Not like that.”

“When’s the last time you fed?” Steven asked, looking at his clipboard.

“Three or four weeks?” Aaron said. “Properly anyway. It’s been a while.”

“I didn’t know it’d been that long,” Robert said quietly.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not though,” Robert said. "Are you?"

“Does the scent of fresh blood bother you?” Steven asked.

“Oh, so that’s why you tested him first,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. “I am fine. I am not a danger to anyone. So mark me down on your little list, then move on to the next one.”

“You seem tense.”

“Oh, because I always like being checked up on,” Aaron said sarcastically.

“All right, we get the picture,” Laura said. “See you next week.”

“Next week?!” Aaron questioned.

“Just until things are settled,” Steven said. “It won’t be once a week forever.”

“Good,” Aaron said fervently. Aaron waited until they’d left the house, then breathed out raggedly struggling with the scent in the air.

“I can leave,” Robert said.

“No, just… come here,” Aaron said. Robert did and Aaron licked the small pinprick wound on Robert’s arm to heal it, then breathed out.

“I trust you,” Robert said. “I always have.” Aaron kissed him passionately. “Do me a favour, though. Go hunting tonight. You’ve gone too long without it.”

“It’s not like I haven’t had any blood,” Aaron said. “On the night that… Rebecca attacked you, I tried to feed off someone, but I got distracted and let him go. It wasn’t really enough, but then I came home and found you like… God. John gave me some when he came to visit me in prison, but otherwise, yeah.”

“Go and feed,” Robert said softly. “You’re not going to feed on me, are you?”

“I can’t,” Aaron said with regret. “Not until you’ve recovered.” Robert didn’t look happy. “I’m not saying never, I’m really not. But right now… all I can see is you fighting for your life and…”

“I get it,” Robert said, kissing Aaron softly. “I’m not going anywhere. Go and hunt.”

“I will tonight,” Aaron said. “I need to.” Robert nodded, reassured and kissed him again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I reached the end!! Thank you to all those who've stuck with this fic, and for the lovely comments when I know the idea was a bit wild to start off with! Thanks for giving it a chance! Massive hugs to sugden-dinglefirst on tumblr for giving me such help with this story in all the sticky patches! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Aaron did go out hunting that night. He picked two targets because he worried about causing lasting damage, especially with the recent events that had happened to Robert. He didn’t want to risk it. For the first time in weeks he felt sated and full. Less on edge and far more at ease with himself. He drove himself home and parked outside the Mill, knowing Robert was already in bed. He let himself into the house and looked at himself in the mirror, checking there was no blood anywhere. He got a glass of water and rinsed his mouth before going upstairs and finding Robert in bed. Getting undressed quickly, he got under the bed sheets and Robert’s arms came around him sleepily.

“Full?” Robert asked.

“Very,” Aaron said.

“Safe though?”

“Yes, of course,” Aaron said. “I wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“I know.” Robert turned in his arms, both of them shifting until they were curled up together. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Aaron said

Robert slid his hand down Aaron’s spine, then curled his fingers around Aaron’s arse suggestively and Aaron groaned into Robert’s ear. “Up for it?”

“What do you think?” Aaron said shortly making Robert grin. He quickly reached for the lube and slicked his fingers up. Aaron moaned as Robert pushed one inside him, closing his eyes. Robert pulled back a little, wanting to see Aaron’s face, every expression, the play of pleasure across his features.

“Open your eyes,” Robert said, waiting until he did before pushing a second finger inside Aaron, making him moan at the stretch. Aaron’s eyes were blown and he started grinding on Robert’s fingers, wanting more. 

“That feels so good,” Aaron breathed. Robert reached for Aaron’s erection, stroking with his other hand and Aaron groaned, words beyond him.

Aaron was fast losing control, eyes darting around. He pressed his nose into Robert’s neck, breathing in deeply. “You can,” Robert said, making Aaron look at him. “Bite down if you want to, it‘s fine.”

“Sure?” Robert nodded, then winced a little as Aaron’s teeth broke the skin. It wasn’t deep, very much the surface level of skin, and Aaron was drinking blood from Robert as he climaxed, body tense with pleasure, senses in overload from Robert every single way he could get him. It felt so good that he stopped thinking as he closed his eyes.

By the time he came around, Aaron was looking directly at Robert’s skin.

“Shit,” Aaron said, looking at the tiny mark, maybe half an inch long on Robert‘s neck. “That’s going to scar," he said, feeling the guilt roll over him.

“What is?” Robert asked.

“Where I bit you,” Aaron said. “I was too distracted to heal it and…”

Robert got up and looked in the mirror, then relaxed. “It’s tiny. The collar of a shirt will hide it anyway.”

“I know, but I didn’t mean to. God,” Aaron said to himself. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Robert said, getting back into bed. “I kinda like the idea that I’ll carry a mark you gave me.” Aaron snorted in disbelief. “You don’t offer yourself to a vampire at fifteen if you’re against being marked, Aaron.”

“You were stupid,” Aaron said simply and Robert smiled.

“Come on. I don’t know about you, but I need sleep.” 

“Hang on, I didn’t return the favour,” Aaron said suggestively and Robert grinned, not arguing in the slightest.

* * *

In the morning Aaron heard someone downstairs, or he thought he had. But Robert was awake, scrolling on his phone and he hadn’t moved at all. Then a creak. Yeah, there was definitely someone downstairs. Aaron got out of bed, throwing on any clothes within reach while Robert just looked at him, perplexed.

“Someone’s in the house,” Aaron said.

“What?”

“I can hear them, can’t you…” Aaron didn’t finish his sentence because there was another noise, this time louder and Robert did hear it, grabbing his silver knife out of instinct before they both went downstairs. Aaron grabbed the man before he recognised him, pushing him against the wall having had the element of surprise. Then Aaron recognised him.

“John!” Aaron said, letting him go. “Couldn’t wait for us to answer the door?!” he snapped, feeling on edge. “So you broke in?”

“The door wasn't locked,” John said with a shrug. “The suns out, so I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“I’m sorry, who’s this?” Robert said, still feeling wary.

“John,” Aaron said. “I er… did a bit of work for him when I… left the village.”

“Oh,” Robert said, lowering the knife, now realising who this must be. “Vampire?” Aaron flicked Robert a glance, which he took for a yes. “I’ve just about had enough of vampires breaking into my house. Didn't you lock up last night?”

"I thought I had," Aaron said, remembering doing it.

"Okay, I... jimmied the lock a little," John said. "But I'm here for a reason,” he said. “I found her.”

“Rebecca?” Aaron asked, suddenly interested. “Where?”

“Doesn’t matter.” John shrugged. “I sent her to a coven in France,” John said. “She’ll be er… taken care of.”

“What’s going to happen to her?” Robert asked. He didn’t exactly want someone’s death on his conscience and at the end of the day, Robert was fine. Even if that was simply because he’d gotten lucky.

“France has erm… stricter rules on vampires,” John said. “If she steps out of line and injuries another human? She’ll most likely be staked by our own kind. Either way, she’s not our problem any more.”

“Why?” Robert asked.

“Because… vampires like her damage everything we’ve built, everything we try and maintain when we live side by side with humans,” John said. “We like vicious vampires even less than you do, Robert, because it means humans feel like they can have open season on us, and I don’t want that. I want to see my wife grow old and grey, thanks very much. I don’t want to be killed before then.”

“Agreed,” Aaron said. “Thank you. For taking care of the problem.”

“Yeah,” John said. “Don’t mention it.”

“Want a brew?” Robert asked, metaphorically extending the branch of friendship.

“No,” John said. “I don’t want to interrupt. It’s probably best I don’t stay.”

“Why?” Robert asked, confused.

John looked at Aaron as if saying it was obvious. “I get it,” John said. “Why she went for him. He scents delicious, how do you stop yourself?”

“Teeth off,” Aaron said firmly, but not angrily.

“Oh, I know,” John said. “I’m not stupid enough to try, but…” John swallowed audibly.

“I’ll see you later,” Aaron said. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” John said. “Robert,” he nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the house.

Robert was annoyed now. “Do I really smell that good?”

“Yes,” Aaron said darkly. “He wouldn’t go for you. I don’t think anyway.”

“Reassuring,” Robert said. Aaron moved towards him and pulled Robert into his arms, holding him close. 

“That will never happen again,” Aaron said quietly. “What happened with Rebecca? You will never be in that danger again.”

“You can’t promise that,” Robert said. “It could happen to anyone.”

“It’s highly unlikely, though,” Aaron said. “You’re safer than everyone else, because I’m here. Unless they're suicidal, vampires don’t go for the partners of other vampires.”

“Is that what we are?” Robert asked with a soft smile. “Partners?” 

“Maybe,” Aaron said, going a bit red which made Robert grin. “I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else,” Aaron admitted, sitting on the sofa and Robert‘s smile fell, sensing this was more serious now. “I never wanted to… plan, I guess. I never looked ahead before you. It was just day to day. But now… I want to live, and I want a long life with you.” Robert cradled his hand behind Aaron’s neck, sitting down next to him and pulling him close, pressing a gentle kiss to Aaron’s lips.

“I have something that’s been niggling at me,” Robert asked. “Would you ever turn me?”

“No,” Aaron said instantly. “I can’t see that ever happening. Are you asking me?”

“No,” Robert said. “I know how much you struggle with what you are, and I just wanted to know if it ever crossed your mind to… I don’t know, make us the same?”

“No, never,” Aaron said. “John… he told me eventually about how he got turned. His grandmother turned him.” Robert startled, because that sounded horrific. “He told me the story. He got cancer, pancreatic. He didn’t want to die, and he didn’t want to leave Lizzy on her own. So he asked his grandmother if she’d turn him. She waited until… it was pretty sure that John wasn’t going to survive the cancer, but then she turned him. Under those circumstances? I can’t say 100% that I wouldn’t, because losing you… I can’t even think about that.”

“Don’t,” Robert said firmly. “Don’t turn me unless I ask.”

“Okay,” Aaron said. It was a promise he could make easily, because he wouldn’t condemn Robert to this life, a life where you were always judged and always needed to hurt people, to drink from people to survive.

“Would you miss it?” Robert asked.

“Miss what?”

“If you turned me… you wouldn’t be able to drink from me. I wouldn’t have the scent I know you love. Would you miss it?”

“Yes,” Aaron said, answering honestly. Robert stiffened, but Aaron hadn’t finished. “Your scent, it did attract me at first. It really did, I‘m not going to lie. But even without that, you’re gorgeous. That’s why I came back for more, because I saw you and… I couldn’t stop looking. I didn’t fall in love with how you scent and how you taste. I fell in love with you. If you never wanted me to feed from you again, I’d do that. I‘d do… or not do whatever you asked.”

Robert smiled, a smile that reached his eyes. “I’m not going to want that,” Robert said. “I like sharing it with you. I… love how it feels, knowing that I’ve got every single part of you.” Aaron smiled and moved closer, his head pressing into Robert’s neck, kissing his collarbone. Robert’s arms came around him and hugged him close.

They hadn’t sorted everything, they probably never would, but they were with each other, they were content and for now, that was more than enough.


End file.
